Life of Lacey
by TWISTEDART
Summary: Dacey fic. Rated T. Detailed Summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life of Lacey**

**Rating: T - I always rate T in case I get into sexual situations. But I never NEVER go into M rating in my stories. That way if you don't read M, you don't have to worry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted or any character associated with them. I only borrow them for my own pleasure in writing. If I did own them, your tv screen would be littered with Dacey makeouts while Jo waves palm leaves to cool them off so Dacey can continue their kissing endeavors. **

**Pairing: Dacey because that is what I do.**

**Summary: This is definitely an AU fic. I hope to make it lighthearted but who knows what direction I will go. I only know the ending and beginning. The parts in the middle all come in quick writing sessions. The fic will be in Lacey's POV unless I need to narrate to get a point out that Lacey doesn't realize. I am not going to explain the story much because my character Lacey does that in this chapter. However, Samuel Porter is not gay because I need him not to be in my fic. I want him to love Judy a lot in this fic. However, I do have a gay character. (; Just so no one will ever think of Lacey and this character ever being a couple in my fic. LOL **

**Because this is Lacey's POV, it is seen only through her eyes. Therefore, she thinks things that aren't exactly as they seem. Especially how she views herself and how she perceives how others see her. So be prepared to scratch your head often in this fic as you think. What? **

**Feedback makes me want to update. I love it! I need it! I'm desperate for attention. Haha I haven't written a Dacey fic in first person POV. Therefore, constructive criticism is welcome.**

_**Chapter One: The Haves and Have Nots**_

There he is in all of his glorious glory. His eyes are menacingly gorgeous and glorious. His hair is flanked around his shoulders in a glorious...okay, I say that word a lot when talking about Danny Desai. It is the best word I can think of to describe Danny. This perfect human being is who I've had a crush on since I can remember. I know for sure that I was at least ten years old. At age ten was the age that I decided that Danny Desai is who I wanted to marry someday. Why you ask? Simple really. That is the age that Danny Desai gave me my very first kiss. To be honest, it was my one and only kiss. That sounds pretty pathetic when you think of me being sixteen. Yes, sixteen! It is actually my sixteenth birthday today. Yeah me. At least my grandmother can't tease me and it be truthful of her saying. "Sweet sixteen and never been kissed." Even if it was our lips barely touching. I still count it.

The thing is that my lack of non kissing is mostly my fault. I've been asked out and I've said NO more times than I can count. I'm not bragging either. It is a fact. However, my heart belongs to Danny even if he doesn't remember I exist. Let me tell you a little about this creature of pure godliness, Danny Desai.

If you are a native of this little haven known as Green Grove, you know the story of Danny Desai and his heroism. He killed his aunt when he was only eleven. Now, hold up. He had good reason but the justice system still gave him 6 months in juvie. I think it was at the insistence of Gloria Crane. She thought the child would become a serial killer if not punished for taking a life. Gloria Crane and the Cranes pretty much run Green Grove. Anyway, it was really self defense considering the woman was trying to kill him and his mother. Something about getting rid of them before her brother left all his millions to Danny and his mom. Danny caught her beating his mom. Therefore, he wrapped a jump rope around his Aunt Tara's neck to pull her from his mom. If she wasn't so drunk, she wouldn't have fallen causing the jump rope to pretty much hang her and cause her demise. How do I know all this? Simple. I was there that day along with our other best friend, Jo Masterson.

Anyway, Danny served his time. He got out. His little quirk of being a murderer soon was overlooked when Danny got muscles and the glorious hair. Yes, I know I said that word again but look at him.

Okay, this is pretty much the back story of Danny Desai, Jo Masterson, and I. The three musketeers is what we deemed ourselves up until 8th grade. Then it all changed. Danny became Mr. Popularity and Jo went along for the ride. Somehow, I was knocked out of the vehicle and left beside the road to wallow in self loathing.

The thing about Green Grove is it is filled with people with money. Lots and lots of money. You have the _haves_ and the _have nots_. I happen to fall in the latter category. Therefore, when Danny and Jo got to go on these expensive school trips or had huge parties to go to, I made up an excuse that I didn't want to go. Eventually, Danny and Jo pulled away from me thinking I wasn't into socializing. Wrong! But broke people don't do rich people things. Instead of telling the truth, I pulled away from them. My pride being the culprit in losing my two best friends.

I really can't complain much. I don't have it real bad. My dad is a single dad who is amazing at taking care of my sister and me. Problem is that he counted on my mother to always be there for us. He has no clue about girlie things. My mom was an artist and a housewife. She died when a drunk driver hit her car head on one night when mom was coming home from the grocery story. I think if she had been ill or something it may have been easier to build up to expecting her death. However, I doubt it. My mom was my best friend. I know a lot of people say that about their moms. But in this case, it was true. We had a common love for all things art. You could find us spending hours on end singing at the top our lungs as we painted together. Dad had set up a large area in the basement for our art time. It was a gift from him to both of us for Christmas. That room is also the room that Danny gave me my kiss. Okay, enough daydreaming about Danny. Yeah, like I'll ever have enough dreams about Danny. NOT happening.

Anyway back to the Porter family. Samuel Porter is my dad. Dad is the Police Chief of Green Grove. He is well respected by most adults. The teens in town don't usually feel the same way. Mainly because Dad takes his job seriously. If he catches teen drinking, they spend a night in a jail cell. Some parents get angry over this. Some appreciate Dad's commitment to upholding the law. Clara, my thirteen year old sister, is Dad's favorite. Which is fine with me as I was mom's favorite. They love us both the same but you can still have favorites that you hang out with. Clara would be what most call a typical tomboy. She spends most of her time at the Green Grove Police Department. She has the nickname Opey due to that. In case you don't know that reference it is for Opey Taylor from the Andy Griffith Show. If you don't know that show, get the classic television channel. Anyway, she seems happy with dad and all his police pals.

Mom died three years ago when I had barely turned thirteen. Clara was ten at the time. Luckily, Mom had already taught me the finer art of how to due hair and was teaching me makeup tips. In case you are wondering, my mother was gorgeous. She was Judy Porter loved by all. Dad worshipped the ground she walked on. We all did really. She could take little and make it into a lot. We are more in the middle to lower class when it comes to the class system. Shoot, we've had our fair share of having to get food stamps for groceries during the first year of mom dying. Dad didn't want to because he thought he could provide. However, funeral expenses took a big chunk of our money. Therefore, Grandma Ross, my mother's mom, insisted. Dad broke down and signed up for us. But that is between us. Yeah, pride again.

I realized that I also pulled away from Danny and Jo the year mom died too. It was too difficult pretending that life was fine when my mom was gone. Don't get me wrong, Danny and Jo tried. They really did. Danny had gotten out of juvie and tried to reincorporate our old friendship. It worked for over a year until mom's death and middle school expenses. Middle school expenses being name brand clothes and fitting in with such things as Iphones, etc. I think Danny and Jo finally gave up and let me be. That hurt even though it was what I wanted at the time. I was tired of putting up the charade that all was good when all was terrible with me.

Now here we are in present day life. There stands Danny looking ever so fine. Linked to his arm is none other than his girlfriend, Regina Crane. She walks by and a sea of students part like she is Moses or something. On the other side of her is Jo Masterson. She turned out gorgeous as any would have expected. She has long blonde hair that lays in ringlets to her waist. Her blue eyes flutter perfectly in timing with her talking. Regina and Jo both wear all the designer clothes and accessories. Archie Yates, Scott Ogden, Cole Farrell and Janna Sizemore make up the rest of Danny's entourage. Of course, I mentioned already the Crane's are one of the wealthiest families in town. The Desais are the wealthiest. The Mastersons aren't as rich but they are well to do. Kyle Masterson is a lawyer and her mother is a predominant professor of art. That is how I met Danny and Jo. Tess Masterson befriended mom due to Mom's talent in art. Anyway, Tess Masterson and Karen Desai were best friends. They soon befriended my mom. Thus us kids ended up hanging out together from age five on.

After Danny spent his six months in juvie, Gloria Crane had no qualms with her daughter befriending Danny due to his father's countless millions. The only reason Danny spent any time in juvie was the Desais went along with it for Danny's well being. They figured their son could use time away from the town's gossipers until all the Tara business died down. I guess it worked because in Green Grove High hierarchy, Danny is king and Regina is queen.

I'm not exactly unliked or not friended. I kind of blend in to the background because I don't put myself out there to be friended. However, I do have four of the best friends any one could ask for. Two are cousins. Rico and Sarita Sanchez are their names. They are more like siblings than cousins. They have been raised together since birth. The two couldn't be more opposite. Sarita is a snarky witch to most but I love her. Rico is a guy who doesn't care what anyone thinks but is shy to a fault. He is a homosexual and lets everyone know. He has no qualms in being accepted or not accepted. Then there are the two siblings, Phoebe and Tyler Lewis. Phoebe is hilariously strange. She would love to be part of the popular crowd as would her brother. Tyler is good looking and has had lots of girlfriends. However, he can't afford to date the one girl he is crazy about. That would be Jo Masterson. Tyler and Phoebe love the limelight but can't seem to find it. We all share a common bond of being _have nots_.

* * *

**I know this isn't like the character Rico from Twisted. I am basing him off of a good friend of mine that I happen to enjoy his personality a lot. Feedback fuels the authors on. (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Bet or a Joke**

So we all have done it. Don't even deny the fact. We've all watched those cheesy teen movies where the underdog, male or female, get the popular person to fall head over heels in love with her or him. We all cheer for that person because that is what the movie wants you to do. More times than not those movies start out with some sort of bet placing the one person in the vicinity of the other person. Example being **She's All That**. I could name so many more but I'll stick with that one. Because like that girl, I am too an artist who lost her mom.

I brought this up due to the fact, I am debating if I am a part of a bet between the _haves_. Any other time I would be squealing like the typical school girl at the fact Danny Desai was staring at me during Chemistry class today. However, it hasn't happened before so I can guarantee that I am probably a topic of some sort of bet or gossip. The thing is that I stare at Danny more times than I care to admit. I have never seen him staring at me. Therefore, my conclusion is that something is definitely not in the norm.

"What is up, Chica?" Sarita slams her tray down beside me after giving Phoebe her patented scowl to move over.

Phoebe does so without hesitation. I could swear these two girls hate each other. They only are around each other because I am friends with them both. As usual, Phoebe is being all quirky and excited over nothing.

"Tell her." Phoebe practically bounces as the words slip from her lips. Her parents really should check into getting that girl medicated or something. "Tell her."

"Tell me what?" Sarita picks up a piece of celery and munches on it. She is convinced that she needs to lose five pounds so her dress to Homecoming will fit better.

Before I can speak, Phoebe does for me. "I saw Danny Desai checking Lacey out in Chem class today."

"It was nothing." I add quickly because I know I am probably going to be the punch line of some joke that Danny is getting ready to execute.

"Seriously." Rico leans up on his elbows. He shares a chemistry class with me. "He was. Believe me I know what Danny is doing when he is in my vicinity."

"That's because you're always checking him out." Sarita quips with a half smile. A whole smile would ruin Sarita's goal of being the meanest person at Green Grove High. She is truly not but don't let her know I said that.

"This is truth." Rico winks before adding. "What can I say? Lacey and I share the same appreciation for that fine piece of man meat."

"Really, Rico?" I laugh as I shake my head. "You are practically engaged to that boy from Connecticut. Aren't you?"

Rico throws his hand up in the air overly dramatizing his gesture. "Girl, I can window shop as long as I don't buy anything."

Tyler raises his eyebrow. "I don't think Danny Desai is in the market for what you are shopping for, Rico."

"Oh but he definitely is worth checking out. Too bad the boy doesn't know how fun I could be for him." Rico states as Tyler laughs giving Rico a punch to the shoulder. "I guess I'll stick to Lance though since Danny prefers the Laceys of the world to the Ricos."

"Actually, Danny prefers the Regina Cranes of the world." I say as I stab at my food. I think it is supposed to be mashed potatoes but it strangely blobs when my fork hits it. Free lunch. Yeah. Note my sarcasm.

"You sell yourself short, Lacey." Sarita sighs as she glances at the in crowd. "Besides, if Danny prefers plastic Barbie doll types over true beauty, he's the one with the problem."

Everyone in my group agrees. They all say things like that to me. It is a known fact that my little group of friends think I'm the most beautiful girl at Green Grove High. That isn't only in the sophomore class but the whole school. I love them for that even if they are delusional.

"Oh my gosh, Danny is coming over." I whisper as I smooth down my clothes. Why didn't I wear something cute today? Do I own anything cute?

"Hey, Lace." Danny hovers over me like I am his prey and he is a predator. Dear Lord, have mercy on me and let me be his prey.

"Hi." I squeak out. Yes, I squeaked. I'm hopeless.

"I was wondering if you would sign my yearbook." Danny holds out the green and yellow book before me.

I forgot that yearbooks came out today. It wasn't like I could afford one anyway. The thing is that you buy a year book the year before. You get them the following year. Therefore, what I will be signing is my photo of ninth grade.

"Sure." I say in a sing song voice like I've just been honored with a prestigious award because Danny Desai requested something from me.

I am truly pathetic when it comes to Danny Desai. I start shuffling through the book to find my photo. Danny stops by placing his hand over mine. I think I may just faint.

"Not there. I want you to sign it under the freshman superlatives." Danny's hand seems to stay on mine a little extra long. I guess my imagination is really getting to me.

"Oh." I flip through the book to find the superlatives. Of course, the freshman superlatives are mostly Danny and his group. There is a category for males and females of each group. Danny and Jo got prettiest hair. Regina and Danny got prettiest eyes. Most popular...cutest couple..yada yada. Then I look at a photo of me drawing in art class. Danny is in the other photo next to mine playing his guitar. The captions state. 'Most Talented.' I furrow my eyebrows as I look at the photo. I write some generic saying like _good luck in life_ or something before glancing back at Danny to say. "I didn't know I won this."

"Who else would win?" Danny takes his book back. "You are the most talented here not only in our class." He winks at me. "You should've won prettiest smile too." He turns to the others. "Do any of you want to sign?"

There is a collective 'no thanks' from my friends. Danny shrugs before looking at me again. "Thanks, Lace." He starts to walk away but stops to address me once more. "Happy Birthday, Lace."

"Thanks." I know I am looking all kinds of cheesy with a broad smile plastered on my face. I can't help it. Danny Desai remembered my birthday. There is definitely some type of joke brewing and I am the punch line.

After Danny walks off, Rico fans his face. "Dear Merciful Goddess of all that is beautiful, that boy is fine."

That breaks the tension as we all laugh at him. That is when I realize that I've been holding my breath. There is something definitely in the air. Danny winking at me may have flustered me but I'm no one's joke. I know when I'm getting ready to be played.

"Ummm." I take in a deep breath. "Don't you all find it odd that Danny is suddenly paying attention to me?"

"No." Tyler and Sarita say in unison. Tyler adds. "Maybe he finally came to his senses. Seriously, Lacey, you are hot."

"Although Tyler is being very male in his terms, he's right, Lacey." Sarita twists her fingers in her curly dark hair.

"I'm gay and I concur." Rico adds as he leans back in his chair. "You could turn me even."

Once again a chorus of laughter takes over our group before Phoebe adds to the conversation. "Lacey, you really don't see how gorgeous you are. That is inside and out. We all love you."

I half smile as I coyly glance over at Danny. He smirks in the way only Danny Desai can before he goes back to giving his attention to Regina. Regina practically pulls him to look at her. Jo looks at me and smiles slightly before addressing the _haves_ again. It is official to me. I am about to become a pawn in their narcissistic bet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Antique Locket**

My birthday happens to be turning out better than I thought. First, Danny wished me happy birthday. I'm still drooling at how fine that boy looked saying those words.

"Happy birthday, Lace." In such a seductive tone as his hair blows back in the wind. His white dress shirt opened to show his bare chest. Okay, that didn't happen. He actually had on a hunter green Henley shirt and a pair of jeans with work boots. His hair was even tied up in his patent bun. But my fantasies always have his hair down and blowing in the wind. The open shirt is optional in my head. Sometime, I see Danny shirtless and glistening with sweat.

Okay enough drooling over Danny. Like there will ever be enough of me drooling over Danny. Anyway, back to my birthday being pretty awesome. My friends had a little impromptu birthday party in Mrs. Fisk's class. It is the only class that everyone of us share together except for Tyler because he is a grade above us. Jo and Danny happen to be in the class too. Mrs. Fisk is one of those teachers that allows parties once in a while. She says she can say it is a study in the psychology somehow. Anyway, the whole class chipped in with food for the party. Students would do anything for free class time. I even got presents from some of the students. Most were cute things such as scarves or trinkets. I loved them. Jo Masterson happened to get me a real nice designer sweater. It was one of my favorites. However, one present stood out to me. It was an oval shaped antique gold locket. I almost cried when I opened the locket. Inside was a photo of my mom holding me and Clara in a tight hug. On the other side was a photo of dad and mom kissing. Whoever did this had changed the photos to look antiqued by making them sepia colored.

Sarita didn't even put her name on the present. Or it was Phoebe. Then again, Rico is really great at picking out gifts. I suppose Dad may have given them the photos. A smile forms on my face as I stare at the locket. I think maybe my group of friends went in together for the special gift. Now here I stand after school waiting on Dad to pick me up. I think Clara has some after school meeting today. She got in a fight a couple days ago with some boy. Therefore, I don't know how long I have to wait. I pull out my presents to look at again. The locket dangles from my fingers as I admire it. I catch Danny staring at me again while I am looking at my locket.

I hold my breath when I see Danny approaching. He smiles or smirks at me. With Danny, it is hard telling what is going through that head of his. That gorgeous oh so fine head of Danny's. Anyway, I try to hide my apprehension when he speaks to me.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Danny stuffs his hands deep into his pockets.

"Sure." I say with a shaky voice as I hand him the gold locket.

His fingers graze my neck as he moves my hair to the side. He leans close and I could swear I hear him take in a breath of air. Was he smelling my neck? Don't be ridiculous, Lacey Porter. Danny Desai probably has a head cold and is sniffing back his snot. His fingers slide across the chain causing chills to prickle my skin I swear his fingers felt like they were shaking. It isn't even cold outside. Maybe his sugar level is low. I didn't see him eating a lot of lunch. Of course, how could he put food in his mouth with Regina's tongue stuck down his throat. Anyway, I feel a sudden jolt of electricity spread from where his finger tips touch all the way down my spine. This boy doesn't know what he does to me.

"There." Danny steps back from me. I turn to thank him. He once again sticks his hands in his pocket and rocks on his heels. "That looks really pretty on you, Lace."

"I love it." I say as I allow my fingers to twiddle with the locket. "It is my favorite present."

"I'm sure your dad has something great for you." He winks as if he knows something I don't. "Do you need a ride..."

Before Danny can finish asking me what I hoped he was going to ask, Regina and Jo come walking up. Regina hooks her arm in the crook of Danny's arm. She plasters a kiss on him. I notice he pulls away slightly. I guess PDA isn't Danny's thing.

"Hi, Lacey." Jo smiles sweetly. "Did you like the sweater?"

"Very much." I cross my arms feeling awkward. It is almost like my arms are a barrier from any unwanted attention. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jo seems to be nervous over something. Maybe talking to me around Queen Regina has her worrying about her reputation.

"I saw it and thought of you immediately." She twirls her finger in her long blonde hair. "I'm glad you like it."

Regina seems to be getting bored with talking to me. Well, it isn't like she was talking to me. She is too busy running her fingers in Danny's hair to notice me. Does this girl ever NOT touch Danny? Not that I blame her. If he was mine, I'd probably be crawling on him like a monkey on a monkey bar. I don't even know if monkeys like monkey bars but the playground equipment got that name for some reason.

Thankfully, Dad pulls up so I don't have to continue watching Regina paw at Danny. Clara jumps out of the police cruiser to help me get my things. Danny pulls away from Regina long enough to try and help.

"They got it." Regina places her hands on her hips.

Danny gives her a look of irritation. Well, that is what it looks like.

Dad speaks up sounding much like Regina. "We got it, Danny. Thanks."

It isn't like my dad doesn't like Danny. He doesn't like a boy that I am infatuated with. Thus, he doesn't like Danny. He thinks boys want to be all over me but he doesn't want boys all over me. Eh. It is a dad thing I suppose.

"Hey, Clara." Danny speaks to my little sister despite Regina trying to pull him away from us.

Clara glances up then back to her feet. She whispers shyly. "Hi, Danny."

I notice how shy she suddenly got. Clara is really an extrovert. I guess Clara isn't immune to the Danny Desai gloriousness.

Jo acts like she's excited to see Clara too. "You should see all the gifts Lacey got, Clare bear."

Clara laughs at that name but I think she enjoys hearing it. "I haven't been called that for a long time."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jo's face turns red. "I didn't mean to. Habit."

"It's fine." Clara shrugs. "I like hearing that from you and Danny."

"Can we go? My feet are killing me in these heels." Regina interrupts our mini reunion.

Danny turns to his girlfriend as she grasps his hand. Why doesn't she just pee on his leg to show he is her territory? I know that! The whole town knows it.

"I'll catch you later." Danny nods to me as Regina practically pulls him away.

Jo looks sad suddenly. Maybe I read it wrong. But she says a quick goodbye before trotting after Danny and Regina.

"He's so hot." Clara says once Danny, Regina, and Jo are out of ear shot.

"Clara." Dad reprimands her as he starts up the car. "Don't say boys are hot."

"Okay, he's smoking." Clara teases dad. Dad laughs at her.

"Well, Regina seems to think so." I say as I allow Clara to ride up front with dad. I don't mind being in the back seat. "She is making sure that everyone knows that Danny belongs to her."

Clara and Dad both share a look that I don't get as Clara says in a teasing tone. "Too bad for Regina that Danny wants to be someone else's property."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: My Dad, My Hero**

I smile as Grandma Ross sings happy birthday to me with a shaky voice due to her age. She is the glue that holds our family together with Mom's side of the family. Dad's side is basically only dad. He was an only child and his parents both passed away. My aunt Nell seems to be bored with it all. I'm sure Grandma Ross made her come due to it being my sixteenth birthday. Aunt Nell is dating yet another rich business man from New York City. That is where she lives. She rarely makes it out to Green Grove. She hasn't been here since the year my mom died.

Aunt Nell looks a lot like Grandma Ross did when she was young. My mom did too. However, if you ask anyone that knew of them, they would tell you that my mother was the most beautiful of all the Ross women. Nell always seemed jealous of her older sister. Mom never noticed how truly gorgeous she was though. Oh by the way, mom wasn't driving her car the day she died. She was driving Dad's old car. It was because mom's car was broke down and rusty. Anyway, you'll know why I brought that up later.

I happen to be enjoying my mini birthday party. Rico, Tyler, Phoebe, and Sarita attend along with my family. My family consists of Dad, Clara, Aunt Nell, Uncle Pete and his wife and my three cousins, the new boyfriend of Aunt Nell, and Grandma Ross. My cousins are 17 and 20. Two girls named Mandy and Candy, who are twins. Jeremy is the only male cousin and is 20. They are Uncle Pete's and his wife, Sarah's, kids. Anyway, they are stuck up more than I think Regina Crane is.

I walk into the kitchen to see if my aunts and grandma need help cleaning up. I stop abruptly when I hear the gossipers talking about their favorite conversation. That would be the PORTER family.

"Judy could've done much better. Vikram Desai wanted to date her in high school. It was before Karen came back from that summer where she blossomed into the beauty she is. Remember?" Nell places a pan in the cupboard. "She picked Samuel knowing he had nothing to offer."

Sarah has to add her opinion. "Vikram was crazy over Judy too. Of course, Judy was homecoming queen and head cheerleader. Vikram was captain of the soccer team. They would've have made a perfect couple."

"Judy loved Samuel, Nell." Grandma Ross is always the voice of reason. "Samuel loved your sister more than life."

"Yeah. A lot of good that did. If he had enough money to get her a decent car, she'd still be alive." Nell tosses down a dishrag. "If her car didn't stall, she may have been able to get out of the way of the other driver."

I feel my fists tighten to those words. NO ONE knows if Dad's old car stalled or not. It did use to stall so that is Nell's theory. However, Dad had fixed the stalling before he let mom drive it. Personally, I think the drunk driver was speeding and mom didn't have a chance. It is the drunk driver's fault not my dad's.

"Look how these children live, Mom." Sarah states. She calls my grandma mom despite the fact she is only her mother in law. Sarah is a kiss up to the max. "Did you see what Lacey had on? Does Samuel shop at a flea market for that girl's clothes. Not to mention that Clara looks like a twelve year old boy not a young lady."

"They had their chance to move in with me." Nell sighs as she leans against the counter. "I would have dressed those girls properly. I feel for Judy's daughters. She'd roll over in her grave seeing how Samuel Porter is raising them."

That is when I hear enough.

"Excuse me." I say vehemently. "But we are Samuel Porter's daughters too. The last time I checked, we are the ones that didn't want to live with you! Dad gave us the choice. We chose him. We wanted him! Dad does great by us. Mom was happy with him!" I'm screaming and I know it. I'm glad dad is outside with Uncle Pete and the others. I don't want him to hear this. "We are happy and have everything we need. So get the stick out of your butt..." ONLY I didn't say butt. "and realize that my mother was happier with Samuel Porter than you will ever be with your men who throw cash at you like a common Hooker." I didn't say hooker either.

I see Grandma Ross snickering behind her hand. Nell's mouth has fallen open but she is too startled to speak. Sarah is holding her chest like she is having a heart attack. I turn to walk away but stop to say one more thing. "Besides, I'm glad mom and Vikram didn't get together. Because there would be no Danny Desai or Clara and me. OR worse, he would be my brother. And I wouldn't be able to dream about having sex with him."

I have no idea why I said that last part except I actually let it cross my mind when I heard Vikram used to want to date my mom. It also threw another punch at pristine Sarah. She actually believes that her two teen girls are virgins. I think they lost that when they were fourteen. Poor delusional Aunt Sarah. I storm out knowing that Grandma Ross is following. She grabs my shoulder and stops me. I'm probably in trouble for the language I used.

I turn to stare at her knowing my eyes have tears behind them. "I'm sorry, Grandma. I should've respected you more."

"You're fine, child." She says as she pulls me to sit on the sofa. "Your family is fine. Sarah and Nell don't know what they're talking about. Your aunts are nosey busy bodies that have no clue that love doesn't come with how much you can own materialistically but how much you own someone's heart. They haven't experienced the loss of love like you have." Grandma chuckles but I can hear the tears in her voice. "Judy adored your dad. Grandpa Ross, God rest his soul, and I were dead set against them dating at first. Did you know that?"

I shake my head no then allow her to continue. "Samuel didn't come from money like us Porters. He worked hard though. We thought Samuel couldn't give Judy all the things she was accustomed to. However, we soon saw that he gave your mom more joy than the richest of men. It hit us the first year they were married. Your dad was only a deputy when he got shot trying to stop a gang rape of some girl. Judy was beside herself. We knew right then how much she loved him. But that wasn't what got us. It was Samuel. He refused to go to the hospital until the ambulance driver called Judy to tell her he was alright. His only concern was his new wife not that he was bleeding from a gunshot wound. Your mother had a police scanner so he knew she'd be listening. She got rid of it after that. Any way, he was fine but Samuel's main concern has always been your mother and you girls. We saw that over the years. It made us respect the man he is. Grandpa Ross died loving that man like his own son. I'm glad Judy got to see how fond of Samuel my Henry was." Grandma Ross embraces me. "By the way, he saved that girl too. He fought those men off with a wound."

Dad interrupts us. "Lacey, come on out here. All of you." I look to see Sarah and Nell walking in the room. I won't apologize because I'm not sorry for what I said to them. "I want to give Lacey her gift."

We all head out to the yard. There in the driveway sits a car with a big bow on it.

Clara proudly states. "Sarita, Phoebe, and I made the bow."

I squeal when I realize that it isn't only a car but my mom's old car.

"Daddy!" I scream as I hug him before running to the car. "How did you get this fixed?" I ask excitedly noticing the new paint job and hearing the motor roar when dad starts it up. Dad is my hero.

"Well, it was Danny Desai that did all the work." Dad smiles as I look at him confused. He continues. "The kid is great with cars. He rebuilt the engine , all the body work and painted it. All I had to do was buy the parts and paint. I had some money saved up for that. When I offered to pay him all he wanted was copies of two old photos. One of your mom holding you girls and one of your mom with me. He said he was working on some project for your birthday. So it was easy enough to pay that price."

I feel my heart racing as I realize the locket was from Danny. Dad suggests I try out my car. I get in the car. I squeeze the locket around my neck as I take a deep breath. The car still smells like Mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Let's Talk about Danny**

Uncle Pete and his family reside in Virginia. Therefore, they are staying the weekend in Green Grove. Grandma Ross lives only a few miles away from us in the same town. Therefore, Uncle Pete , Sarah, and Aunt Nell are staying with her. My grandmother is very strict when it comes to premarital relations. You know what I mean...sex before marriage is a no no to her. That made it where Aunt Nell's boyfriend had to go back to New York City without her. I don't even remember his name. That's okay. By the time I see Aunt Nell again, she'll be with another guy.

I'm actually in a state of shock at how good my birthday is going. I don't know how it can get any better until I hear a familiar voice coming from the patio. I swallow nervously as I make my way out the sliding glass doors. My cousins, Candy and Mandy, are making it painfully obvious with flirting with Danny Desai. Did I mention that they are gorgeous? They aren't identical twins but both possess looks that boys drool over. Candy reminds me of the Lisa character from that old 90's televisions show, **Saved by the Bell**, and Mandy looks similar only she's taller by a few inches and has more curves than Candy. Not to mention, they wear the most impressive designer clothes.

I hear Dad ask Danny to stay for a while and he actually agrees. That is when I notice Regina is with him. Oh brother! Anyway, she doesn't even seem fazed that my gorgeous 17 year old cousins are openly flirting with Danny. To be perfectly honest, she is being nice to them. I feel my heart burn when I see Candy making sure to touch Danny some way. Mandy has managed to even feel of his hair asking him about conditioner or something.

Regina Crane is acting like it isn't a big deal. I've never seen her not being so possessive over Danny. My cousins are not even hiding their attraction to Danny although he seems oblivious to their attention. Regina is being a normal girlfriend but not her overly touchy self like she usually is with Danny. I start to come out of the shadows when I realize out of all the teen girls there, I'm dressed the dowdiest. So I rush up to my room, where I've placed all my opened presents. I pull out my presents from Candy and Mandy. They bought me the cutest outfit. I'm not even sure I'll look good in it but I don't want Danny to see me being the only girl not dressed nice. I even have an excuse to look different. I am the birthday girl.

So I pull on this shorter than I am used to wearing skirt. It is a cream color with a darker brown trim at the bottom. Praise the almighty that I shaved my legs this morning. Then I place on this thigh high socks that match the cream color of the skirt. The darker brown trim actually makes the thigh highs look lighter. Not to mention my dark brown skin helps. Wow, who knew I'd actually like the way these feel. I then top it off with a cute little top that is white with little pink and peach dots on it. To top off the outfit, my cousins bought me the cutest boots. They sure do know how to shop.

I look in the mirror and feel giddy. I don't know how they knew I'd look good in this type outfit or I'd like it. But I do. I put on a touch of lip gloss that gives my lips a sheen to them. I make sure the locket is showing as I take a deep breath and head out to my party. Please let Danny still be there.

I walk up to Sarita and Phoebe first. I am hoping for some type confirmation that I look good or at least decent. It is Tyler that gives me the ego boost I need.

"Dang, girl, you look hot." Tyler grins. Sarita and Phoebe both give him a condescending look. Therefore, Tyler clears his throat and restates his words. "You look beautiful, Lacey."

I smile broadly. "Thanks, Tyler."

"You really do." Danny's voice causes my heart to thud against the inside of my chest.

I turn slowly to see Danny standing there. He looks so good. His hair is loose like I dream about. He has on a white Henley shirt topped off with a black jacket. His pants are a strange yellowish ochre color. He is once again glorious. I know I'm thirsty right now. I want him to be my Gatorade. The thirst quencher.

I try to sound like I have a little bit of self-control. "Thanks."

If I didn't know better, I'd swear Danny gives Tyler a dirty look. I guess Tyler must have looked at Regina or something. Speaking of which, she is back to pawing all over Danny possessively.

"You still have the locket on." Danny breathes out as if he is relieved.

Why would he think I wouldn't? It is the perfect gift from the guy I'm totally head over heels in love with.

"Yeah." I know I blush but I can't help it. Danny gives me all kinds of feels. "Thanks."

I know I am imaging it but it is like Danny and I are in our own little world . I'm not sure if it is real or what but I swear I've been staring at him in a daze. Danny probably thinks I'm having a seizure. My trance is broken when Regina speaks.

"Did you give her that locket?" Regina's voice comes out in a little higher pitch than usual. I think she realizes it when she adds. "It is really pretty."

Danny exhales as I bite my lip. He doesn't answer Regina but instead leans over and kisses my cheek. He whispers in my ear."I'm glad you like it, Lace."

That is when Regina puts a stop to my fantasy being a slight reality. She pulls at Danny's arm. "We need to go. You never said we'd stay. Mother and Father are waiting to take us to dinner."

Danny looks apologetic. "I guess I better go. I brought the extra set of keys to your car to your dad."

I don't know what comes over me. Probably the fact that this perfect boy helped give me the two most cherished gifts for my sixteenth birthday, my car and my locket. The next thing I know, I'm throwing my arms around him as a huge smile plasters my face.

"Thanks for everything, Danny." I start to let loose but he gives me an extra squeeze. He even runs his fingers slightly over a sliver of skin showing at the small of my back. Dear Lord, I think I'm going to pass out or vomit. Hopefully, neither.

Danny finally pulls away from me. I watch him leave. Regina is angry over something because I see her pointing her index finger at him as she rants about it. She probably is getting on to Danny because Candy and Mandy were flirting hardcore with him. It isn't his fault that he's gorgeous.

Mandy and Candy join Phoebe and Sarita, who are standing with me. Tyler and Rico have made it over to my male cousin to talk.

"Cousin, why in the world didn't you tell us about that gorgeous being?" Mandy crosses her arms over her large breasts. "Danny is drool worthy."

"He is." Candy echoes her sister. "But Rico is too."

"Gay." Sarita states what I thought was obvious. I guess not though. We just know Rico.

"Aww. Too bad." Candy pouts. "What about your other friend?"

Sarita surprises me when she says. "I'll introduce you if you introduce me to that fine brother of yours."

I want to cringe because I'm sure Candy and Mandy both think that their family is too good for my friends and me. I'm shocked to hear Candy say. "Deal."

We shared a chuckle before everyone starts clearing out. Grandma Ross comes up to me and says goodbye.

"I hope you had a good birthday, Lacey." Grandma gives me a tight hug.

"It was one of the top." Grandma knows my birthdays will never be as good as when my mom was here with me. But I want her to know that this one is special. "I have to admit it. I can't stop smiling."

"You deserve to smile, Baby doll." Grandma pushes my hair from my face. "That smile lightens a room." Then Grandma gives me a devilish look. "Danny Desai..huh?"

I kind of twist funny with my arms showing how shy I am about Danny. "Yeah. He's something."

"MMmmhmmm. He's something alright." Grandma winks. "You look at him like you want to sop him up like a biscuit sopping up gravy."

"Grandma!" I giggle as I shake my head at her.

"He looks at you the same." She says before I can tell her that she would see that as she is my grandma. Or she says it to make me feel better about my crush on him. Grandma leaves me there smiling.

Mandy and Candy chose to stay back at the house with me. Clara wanted to stay the night with Grandma Ross. Because unlike me, she loved being around family especially Uncle Pete. So here I sit nervously wondering what insults Candy and Mandy will have to throw at me, my wardrobe, and my home.

To my surprise, I am actually having fun with them. They are a lot more like Uncle Pete with his sense of humor than Aunt Sarah with her snooty ways.

"So, Ms. Lacey, why haven't you told us about Danny?" Both girls lay on my bed. Candy lays on her belly with her legs up behind her in the air. Mandy is laying on her back holding another magazine. Both are flipping through teen magazines as their legs wiggle.

Mandy agrees with a nod of her head. "Yeah. What is the deal about Danny?"

"What about him?" I say as I turn around in my desk chair. "He used to be my best friend. Remember?"

Mandy rolls her eyes sardonically as she stares at me. "That boy was never your best friend. Jo Masterson was your best friend. That Sarita girl is your best friend. Danny was always a crush."

"Not a friend. Definitely a crush." Candy reiterates in different words what her sister says. "Regina is one desperate chick. She is majorly worried about her man."

"Majorly." Mandy flips the page. "Mmm. Look at him." She points to a photo of some celebrity. "Zayn. He's hot."

"Really hot." Candy agrees. "So as we were saying, Danny is not in the category of friend. He's definitely in crush territory."

"That obvious. Huh?" I sigh out as I turn from making hearts around Danny's name as well as writing Lacey Desai for the tenth time. I place my hand over my locket.

"More than obvious." Mandy continues to say. Followed by Candy once again repeating Mandy's words. "More than obvious."

They seem to do this repeating of each other. It is kind of funny and entertaining.

"I hate that I'm so obvious with crushing on him." I practically throw myself on the bed in between the twins. "I wish I wasn't so obvious with my Danny infatuation."

Both of the twins glance at one another. At the same time, their eyebrows arch up. "We meant Danny was obvious not you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Assault**

"Here comes the biggest dork to grace Green Grove High." Scott Ogden taunts Rico.

"Leave him alone." Sarita threatens as she steps up to Scott. "I mean it!"

I shake my head as I address Scott as well. "Rico hasn't done anything to you."

"He is always staring at us." Scott crosses his arms over his chest and leans against his locker. "I don't swing that way."

"It's fine, Lacey." Rico shrugs. "I've never stared at you, Scott. Now, Danny is another story."

"Well, I'm sure Danny doesn't like it either." Scott nudges Archie. "As a matter of fact, I don't think Danny likes Lacey staring."

I feel my face turn hot with embarrassment. I didn't even know that they noticed my constant staring. That means Danny noticed too.

"Grow up, Scott." Sarita scowls.

"Are you taking up for your girlfriend?" Archie teases. The other soccer players, who have gathered, all laugh. "Maybe that is why Lacey is so cold towards the guys. Maybe you're like your cousin here."

Archie Yates and Scott Ogden along with Cole Farrell are in the popular crowd due to association of the most popular boy in Green High. Danny Desai who became a jock the moment he put on the soccer cleats at Green Grove Middle School. Danny had already paved the way for his popularity in high school.

"It's okay, Sarita." I cross my arms over my chest. My oversized t-shirt creases in a jumble of wrinkles. "He has to make fun of others. It makes him feel more masculine. I hear people do that who need to compensate for a lack of things in other areas."

The thing is Archie dislikes me for many reasons. Mainly because he has asked me out on multiple times. I've refused.

"That was good. She got you, Archie." Danny Desai strolls up placing his elbow on Archie's shoulder. "Ladies."

I almost melt in a puddle of goo right in front of him. I have loved this boy from the time I was placed in his reading group in Kindergarten. His kiss to me at age ten sealed the deal on that love. Now Danny Desai stood before me looking all effulgent. Notice I didn't say glorious. I'm trying to extend my vocabulary when it comes to Danny and his gloriousness. Ooops. I mean radiance. I swallow nervously trying to rid myself of the drool that was forming in my mouth.

"Hi, Danny." I run my hands down the front of my jeans.

"Lace." Danny again winks then turns to get books from his locker.

Sarita pulls me along before the _haves_ begin to make more jests towards me. "Obvious much?"

"Sorry, I love him." I sigh. "He's so wonderful."

"No. He's not. Danny Desai is an ego driven male who is the top of the food chain at Green Grove High. He may not make fun of others. But he doesn't exactly stop his peers either. Well, except when they get too carried away. Then he makes them stop. But still. He hasn't talked to you much since putting on the Green Grove jersey. Jo hasn't talked to you either. That is what you told me." Sarita pulls me toward the school library.

"He knows you have a crush. He uses it to watch you squirm. Now come on and show me the photos you took." Phoebe adds as she links her arm in mine.

Rico looks at me. "It's okay, Lacey. Danny is wise. He knows a great looking girl when he sees one. Too bad he doesn't notice a great looking guy like mwah."

Rico always brings a laugh from us. I notice Danny's friend are talking. I hear my name so I strain to listen. I can barely hear the talking coming from Danny and his friends.

Archie punches Danny's shoulder. "Dude, you _so have her_ drooling. Why do you _tease_ Lacey that way? I mean she isn't Regina. You do remember Regina? The girl you are dating. This week any way."

"I don't know. Lacey is sweet. _She gets_ so flustered. I like to see her do that." Danny shrugs. "You know how I feel about Lacey."

Great. Archie Yates knows Danny isn't interested in me. Applause. Applause for my messed up fantasies.

"A lot of girls get flustered around you, Danny." Scott rolls his eyes.

"True." Danny says conceitedly. "However, none look _as cute as a flustered_ Lacey Porter. Besides, I used to hang with her when we were kids. Until Sarita and Rico moved into town, Lacey was always with Jo and me." Danny stuffs a history book in his back pack.

"He's right." Jo approaches Danny as I strain to hear their conversation. It is about me after all. "Lacey was one of our best friends." Jo nods.

Archie laughs. "She dresses like a boy."

"She's raised by her dad." Danny defends me. "There is no way Lacey can look like a boy. She dresses casual that's all."

I do happen to wear a lot of jeans and t-shirts. Mostly because you can go with the cheaper brand clothing that way. But seriously, I look nothing like a boy. Archie is still bitter from my denial of him..

"She looks fine." Scott adds to my surprise. "Lacey has always been fine."

"Really?" Archie taunts. "Okay, Ogden, she can be cute. But hanging with her group makes her dorky by association."

"It isn't like any of us are going to date her." Danny closes his locker. With the thud of the locker, I can feel my heart break. "I want you to leave her alone. That's all. She's had it rough being Samuel Porter's daughter. You know he how much teens hate him and his strictness."

"Fine." Archie elbows Scott as Danny walks away.

"You're going to make her more miserable aren't you?" Scott laughs when Danny is out of ear shot.

Finally, I am inside the library and out of earshot of the _haves_. I know without a doubt that I'm now on the list of Archie Yates to pick on. Great. Like I need another reason to hide myself. I hand Rico my photos. Rico is the editor of the _Grizzly Gazette,_ the school newspaper. I am the photographer. After I give him my photos, I say goodbye to Rico and ask Sarita if she wants a ride home.

"I'll have a boring weekend. It's homecoming." I mutter as I drive down the road. My car isn't the greatest. However, I love it. It is my mom's old car that dad saved for my sixteenth birthday. If I concentrate real hard, I can still smell her scent in it.

"You weren't going to the dance anyway. I decided skipping it because I don't want to see Scott hanging all over Janna. " Scott is a sore spot for Sarita.

She has her reasons that only I know about. Well, Scott knows too. Sarita hangs out from car window. We pull up at her house. She states before getting out of the car. "Get some pics for the _Grizzly Gazette_ of the soccer game. Not all Danny Desai either."

"Why? He is the star of the team." I giggle. "Have fun in Manhatten visiting your aunt Maria."

"I will. Have fun admiring Danny in his soccer shorts." Sarita teases.

"I will." I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Girls! That's not something a father wants to think about his daughter admiring." Dad warns as he clasps Sarita's shoulders. He was patrolling that area due to a break in one of the houses. Also, he knows I'd be dropping off Sarita. He is rather overprotective. "Sarita, I'm not sure I like Lacey talking like that. You're rubbing off on her."

"DAD!" I smack at his shoulder. "Later, Sarita."

I pull out of Sarita's driveway as I watch Dad pull out from the curb. I know I'll be having to discuss my weekend with him. I love the man but he wants to know my every move. I guess losing Mom makes him worry about losing his daughters too. Honestly, I can't blame him. I find myself checking to see if Clara is breathing sometimes late in the night. I even tend to check on Dad. But most of the time, I see him stick his head in my door and check on me. I love the man. I do. I finally arrive at home to be met by Dad.

Samuel Porter laughs at his daughter's sour look. That daughter being me. "It's only a weekend."

"I know. But it also reminds me how pathetic I am. I have one friend. ONE. Phoebe doesn't count because she is everyone's friend and she is going to homecoming. " I shrug off my depression.

"I can call your aunt Nell to come get you." Dad suggests. Aunt Nell is mom's younger sister. She used to very involved with Clara and my life. However, she wanted us to come live with her after mom's death. We said we wanted to stay with dad. Things between us weren't the same after that.

"Dad, Nell quit visiting regular when I was about thirteen. She has her own life now with that guy. I'm more of a problem than a joy to her now." I walk beside dad back into the house. I loop my arm around his waist.

"You're always a joy to me." Dad rubs my hair. I hate that. This man needs to get a clue that I'm not a little girl anymore. "That being said. I have to file some papers for work. Are you heading out to get some early photos?"

"Yeah." I smile pulling my camera out in front of me.

"Do you need a ride?"Dad inquires as he stares at me. Sometimes, I swear the man pities me. "You can't take the car out that late. You know I forbid the weekend driving. Too many drunks."

I shuffle my feet back and forth. "Could you call some one and ask if they wouldn't care to give me a ride since you're so busy? Too busy! Pleaaaase!"

"Okay. I'm a busy man. I'll call Karen Desai." Dad laughs at me with a mocking chuckle.

"Karen!? Desai! Dad...really? Now?" I say as I literally feel myself bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Yes, now." Dad shook his head at me. For the life of him, he didn't understand why I don't have boys knocking down the door to ask me out. If he only knew why I was so picky. But not everyone adds up to the level as Danny Desai.

I run upstairs to fix my hair and put on some decent girly clothes. Clara interrupts my grooming session. "Dad said Danny will be here soon."

My eyes widen as I start applying make up. Clara stares at me curiously. "You're so pretty, Lacey. I wish I looked like you sometimes."

I stare at her in confusion. I look at her in her flannel shirt and blue jeans. She has a ball cap on her head turned backwards. I never thought she wanted to be girly and use makeup. Have I let her down?

"I can show you how to put on makeup and we could go shopping. You're a lot prettier than me, Clara." I say as I think about the money I have saved for a homecoming dress tucked away that I know I'll never use.

"I'd like that." Clara admits as she tugs at her flannel shirt. "Not tonight though. You need to get ready for Danny."

Danny pulls in the driveway. I excitedly bound out the door. My excitement fades when I spot Regina Crane. Just great. That is not what my dream of being with Danny was tonight. That didn't matter because in the hierarchy that was high school. They were both King and Queen.

"Get in, frumpy." Regina scoots close to Danny.

"Regina!" Danny reprimands her like he really cares. Which he doesn't.

"Lacey don't mind. Do you? Every one calls her that." Regina pops her gum and twists her finger in her hair.

"Nah. I'm used to it." I lie. Who gets used to being called names no matter how many times you hear them especially in front of the guy you're crazy about?

I hate that name. So what if I came to school with oversized clothes on. So what if I came to school in Wal-Mart duds versus designer clothes. Dad bought me an expensive purse once. Expensive for us that is. But he didn't understand that Hello Kitty wasn't for ninth graders. I didn't have the heart to tell him. Instead, I chose to let Sarita bring the accessories to school if I needed them. Once I tried putting a hair clip and makeup in my book bag. Dad asked me why I didn't carry the purse. I lied and said it was Sarita's stuff.

"I think your hair looks nice tonight." Danny notices. "You look nice."

I had taken my time to straighten then curl my hair. If any one has curly hair like mine, you understand the amount of time I spent on it.

"Thanks." I blush despite not being able to see it due to my dark skin.

Regina pops her gum again. She hates when Danny looks at me. I have no idea why. Sometimes, he acts like he was looking at a girl. Most boys in the _haves_ looked at me as an it.

Regina runs her hand up Danny's thigh. "After the game ,do you have to be home early?"

"Not really. Mom could care less." Danny places his hand on Regina's. He had to stop her from going into embarrassing territory. "Especially because it's home coming."

"I have some plans for you." Regina leans and bites at Danny's earlobe.

Danny winks at her. "Be nice. I don't want to wreck."

I slump down in my seat. Gross. Well, maybe not. I'd have plans for Danny Desai too. If I could. I want to scream. Why did it hurt to watch Regina make all over Danny? It wasn't like he paid me any attention. He was nice. But he was nice to every one.

I am relieved when Danny drops me off. I lie to him and say I have a ride home. I don't want to see Regina groping Danny. He and Regina head for the dugouts on the baseball field. I know they were going to be making out until Danny has to go to the soccer field. Making out and probably having sex. Regina is known to give it up to her boyfriends and a list of others.

I push back my hair that has fallen in my face. It is hot this evening. I spot Archie coming up with about four other soccer jocks.

"Well, look who is alone. Sanchez, Lewis, or Desai isn't here to protect _Ms. I think I'm better than everyone else_." Archie jeers.

"Grow a pair, Archie." I roll my eyes and bite my lip. "What's wrong? Afraid you can't handle me without back up?"

"Porter, you said the wrong thing." Archie motions for two of the other boys to grab me. I couldn't scream because one boy closes his hand around my mouth. Soon my body was being pulled behind the school.

"Let's get her boys." Archie laughs.

I panic. What were they going to do to me? "No. Please."

The boys all laugh. "Don't flatter yourself, Lacey. We won't touch you."

Soon I'm covered in raw eggs as the boys toss them at me. One boy holds me still while Archie paints LOSER on my chest.

Then they leave me there crying. They take turns high fiving each other after taking photos of me with my own camera. The boys laugh as they walk away. I cry as my muscles ache in my legs from kicking at the boys. I scream for help but none comes.

* * *

**Author's Note:NOTICE THE ITALICS in what Lacey thinks she hears Danny say. That will come up later in the story and I wanted those words to stick out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Because You Became a Girl**

Danny starts up his truck. I can hear him even if I have been hiding behind a school dumpster all evening. He sounds like he's happy. I guess the game was a success.

"Good game!" Danny yells.

Yeah, it was a success. I think sarcastically. I missed getting photos. But I was not going to go out covered in egg yolks with LOSER painted on my chest. I'm not that dedicated to the _Grizzly Gazette._

"A victory as usual." Archie cheers causing me to cringe at what happened over an hour ago to me. He continues to ask. "Where are you two headed?"

"To be alone." Regina is making sure Archie understands.

"See you later, Desai." Archie laughs. "Lucky."

"Not luck, Archie. Talent." Danny teases as he pulls away.

I can barely see as Danny's car heads my way. Regina is all over Danny before he even gets out of the parking lot. As a matter of fact, she is touching and feeling him heatedly. The window is down in Danny's car as he waits in line to pull out. Therefore, I hear everything.

"Slow down, Regina." Danny suggests. "I can't drive like this. You're making me tense."

"I can relieve some of your tension. Pull over. Go over there near that dumpster." NO NOT NEAR THE DUMPSTER! Regina runs her hand up the front of Danny's jeans. Gosh, why did I even look in his window? He moans. Of course, he does.

"Regina, I'm serious. I need to get out of here so stop groping me." Danny says sternly as he pushes her hand away.

"I want you, Danny." Regina slides her hand over Danny's jeans again. "Please pull over. I promise that you won't regret it. "

Soon the parking lot is empty all but Danny's car. Danny pulls his car over nearer to the dumpster. I step back afraid I'd be seen. I am still crying by the way. I wasn't even sure why. I feel so violated and alone. Danny manages to get off Regina's shirt and his own. He is getting ready to unclasp her bra when he hears something. He stops.

"Did you hear that?" Danny pushes Regina off his lap. I had to witness Regina Crane in Danny's lap getting ready to do unthinkable to him. Okay, I admit they are not unthinkable as that is all I think about doing on certain days. Most days.

He dashes out of the car to see if he could hear the faint cry for help. It is then I realize I had uttered those words without thinking. Regina doesn't bother pulling on her shirt nor does Danny. She is sure he is hearing things.

"Help me." I whisper again. I have to because I need to get out of here. My legs became numb beneath me due to trying to stand hidden behind the dumpster for over an hour. It was a very awkward position considering I was desperate not to be seen.

"Lacey!" Danny runs up to me. I feel a sense of relief and safety as I fall over into Danny's arms.

I feel like such a baby as I sob against his neck. Danny surprises me as he picks me up. Then he carries me back to his car.

He whispers to me softly. "I'll take you home."

"NO!" I panic. "Dad will insist on names. He'll throw them in jail for assault. I'll be hated more than I am already."

"Don't be so dramatic." Regina searches for her blouse. "Take her home, Danny. So we can finish what we started."

Danny has this angry look cross his face before he speaks. "Lacey isn't being dramatic. Samuel Porter is the chief of police. If he knows what the jerks did, he'll send them to juvenile hall or prison. Not that they don't deserve it. Lacey, they didn't…"

"No. NO." I shake my head.

"See. She's fine." Regina rolls her eyes.

"Regina, they violated her. I don't care what you think. I'm taking you home. It's over. I can't believe you're so callous."

"Like it would last past tonight." Regina begins to cry. "You always drop the girls once you get in their pants."

"That's not true. I'm not going to get into this. I'm taking you home. It isn't like it is the first time we've..." Danny stops realizing he's still holding me. Danny places me on the seat between them. He places his shirt over my body. I'm glad because the eggs were causing my t-shirt to stick to me. "You'll be okay, Lace."

I close my eyes humiliated that I looked like this in front of Danny and Regina. Danny drives in silence as Regina's sobbing can be heard. She has it bad for Danny obviously. I am crying too. But my cries are silent tears that I'm trying to wipe away. We finally arrive at Regina's house. She gets out of the car and stomps off to her house. Danny doesn't bother walking her in. I am still shaking from the assault. Therefore, Danny is making me his priority.

Soon, Danny is pulling into the driveway at his home. I don't know why but he picks me up again like I'm some small child that needs his assistance. He takes me immediately into his house and places me on a white sofa.

"I think you should tell your dad." Danny touches my cheek. I pull away with a jerk. "I won't hurt you."

"I want to forget it ever happened." I fidget with the edge of the shirt Danny loaned me. I didn't realize how frightened I was. But a group of guys holding you down is very frightening even if it was to plummet me with eggs and paint on my shirt.

"Can you walk?" Danny asks as he notices the bruises on my arms caused by the boys holding me down while painting my chest.

"No." I try but when my feet hit the ground, my legs give out. I guess I stood in that cramped position longer than I realized.

Danny swoops me up. "Where's Sarita?"

"Manhattan." I sniff back a new onslaught of tears. "She's going to be disappointed. I didn't get pictures for Rico's column."

"Lacey Porter." Danny laughs as he carries me up to his bedroom. "Sarita is going to kick some major butt when she finds this out. If I don't first."

"I can't tell her. She'll smear their names in the mud." I say nervously.

"They don't deserve to be protected." Danny makes it to his bedroom then places me on his bed. "Get some rest here. Once your legs feel better, you can shower. I'm sure my mom has something you can wear to get home."

"Thanks. I don't think your mom's clothes will fit me. She's really tiny." Danny nods his understanding as he starts searching through his own clothes. I blink a few times. "They didn't touch me like a girl. They treated me like any other one of their victims of bullying. I'm glad."

"I'd have killed them." Danny's voice was sincere as he turns to look at me. He would've. I see the glint of anger in his eyes and I know one thing for sure. If he finds out who did this, he is going to beat them into a bloody pulp. I decide to change the subject as the attack is still too fresh on my mind.

"I think I could use that shower now." I say hoping that I sound less frightened than I am of the events that have happened tonight.

"I'll get you some clothes. Bathroom is in the same place as before." Danny points to his bathroom.

After the shower, Danny has his sweat pants and a large t-shirt laying on his bed for me. He had excused himself so I could get dressed. When he comes back in, I surprise myself by speaking first.

"Danny, why did you quit talking to me?" I ask knowing it was my fault but still needed some type of reason from him.

I watch as Danny turns to stare at me. He walks over and sits beside me. A smile creeps across his perfectly beautiful face. Then he shocks me when he leans and kisses me slightly on the lips. I blush even if it was the shortest kiss in the history of kisses.

His smile turns into a smirk as he states. "Because you became a girl."

I felt beautiful at that moment. Not that any boy would think that or notice. I had spent so much of her life playing games and being a friend to Danny. I'm sure he didn't want to play the new teen games with me. Like tongue hockey.

This is how I imagined my second kiss would be with Danny. It was amazing to me. Even if it was so short. Not much to any other girl. But to me, Lacey Porter, it was magical. I am broke from my fantasy when Danny speaks to me. He has moved to stand by the window of his room.

"Are you hurting , Lace?" Danny's voice is soothing to hear after my ordeal. "I can rub your neck if you want me to."

My neck isn't exactly hurting. But when Danny Desai offers to rub something for a girl…Wait! That didn't come out right. Still. I am not passing up having Danny Desai touch me. On the neck of course!

I turn slowly around to face Danny. I inhale before making my way closer to him. There he stands leaning against the window frame looking so Dannyish. Which in girl terms equated to hotter than hot. I didn't say glorious. Aren't you proud of me? He is wearing tattered jeans that fit snug around his backside. But not so tight that he looks like an 80's reject. No, Danny Desai was stylish. And if he wasn't in the latest styles, if Danny Desai wore it, the attire would soon be the latest style in Green Grove High. His shirts were tight enough to show off his muscles, which in my opinion are perfection. He is lean and thin but glorious in all ways. By the way, I don't care that I use that word a lot.

I remember in grade school he was always wearing striped Polo shirts. Not any more. Danny wears nice dress shirts or t-shirts that usually have some skateboard symbol or rock band print. He also wears a lot of Henley shirts.

"Lacey." Danny waves his hand in front of my face. Dear, Lord. I am daydreaming about him in front of him. "I've been saying your name at least three times. Are you okay?"

"Umm. Yeah. Just..got lost there." I bit me lip as I try to weasel my way out of the embarrassing situation. "You know with the whole I'm the new loser thing. I should probably go home. I don't know why I'm here."

Danny walks over to his bed. He plops down. "For a neck massage." Danny pats the seat next to him.

I grin sheepishly as I walk and sit next to him. "I guess. You know something. I miss our friendship."

"Oh, you want to go catch frogs instead?" Danny teases. "We could always put them in Janna Sizemore's bedroom window and hear her scream like before."

"Funny." I scrunch up my nose with a big smile. I know my silly dimples are showing. "I was such a tom boy. Guess that's how I'll always be seen."

"You have no clue at all. Do you?" Danny looks at me strangely like he is studying me.

"Clue?" I slump over. Danny is right. Why am I living in a fantasy that Danny would notice me and be mine? I am clueless.

"Here." Danny turns me until my back is towards his chest. He begins to rub my shoulders. "What do you have under this big t-shirt?"

"Ummm. A bra." I swallow nervously. I am feeling all kinds of mixed emotions. Danny Desai has his hands on my skin. Why am I not screaming in joy? Oh wait, I am inside.

"Sport's bra?" Danny kneads my flesh around my neck.

"Yeah." I am becoming more tense rather than relaxing. As I mentioned, Danny is touching my skin.

"Lacey, a lot of girls wear sports bras to work out in. Take off this old shirt so I can actually get to your muscles. You're very tense. I won't bite." Danny stops massaging my shoulders .

I reluctantly pull off the shirt and toss it to the floor. For some reason, I feel perfectly safe with Danny touching me despite my being exposed this way. I lower my head so that my hair falls over the front of my body.

"See." Danny touches my neck with his long thick fingers. He kneads my skin slowly. "That's better."

"Mmmhmm." I say shyly. "You don't have to do this."

"Do you want me to stop?" Danny leans and whispers huskily in my ear.

"No." I squeak. There I go again being a total dork.

Danny chuckles behind me as he continues to massage my neck. He pulls me closer to him until I'm was almost sitting on his lap.

"This is my second first with you." I blurt out. My eyes widen at my mouth. Open mouth …insert foot...moment.

"Oh yeah?" Danny can tell I wish I had kept my trap shut.

"What was the other first?" Danny leans so close to my ear I can feel his breath tickling my neck.

"I..ummm." I lose all coherent thought.

"Don't stutter. Like I said. I don't bite." Danny grins mischievously. "Not unless you want me too."

"Kiss." I say quickly. "First kiss."

Danny leans back not touching me any more. "Do you mean tonight when I pecked your lips?"

"Yes and well when we were ten. But the kiss tonight was my first real kiss." I turn to stare at a shocked Danny. "I mean not that it was a big deal or anything."

"No. I mean I didn't figure you'd been kissed." Danny stares at me.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. "Repulsion isn't pretty on you."

"No." Danny chuckles. "It's not that. You're not around a lot of guys that I've noticed. I meant that I'm shocked you consider that your first real kiss."

"Our lips did touch. If only for a millisecond. In all aspects of the situation. I think I can call it a kiss. Gosh. Let a girl think she had a real kiss. Will ya?" I say with a shrug as I feel suddenly ashamed to have brought it up.

Danny stares at me for a longest time. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" I rub my finger over my teeth.

"You are so clueless." Danny repeats his earlier words. "A kiss isn't like that."

"A kiss is but a kiss." I say dreamily in a mocking tone.

"No. Not true." Danny pulls me to him by my shoulders. "No way am I going to have a girl telling around I gave her a kiss and it be that."

"I wouldn't tell. Not even Sarita if you're so repulsed by me. Chill. You don't have to hide or wear a paper bag over your head." I am hurt but I didn't let it  
show. Sarcasm was easier. "No one will know you gave Lacey Porter a kiss."

"I don't care about that." Danny pushes my hair from my face. "I don't wanting others thinking I'm a dud."

"Oooh. You're a stud. Remember. All the gir..mmmmmpphh." My words are cut short by Danny's mouth. ON MINE!

Danny gently sucks my lower lip. He then moves to my top lip. I feel his hands squeezing my hips as he pulls me closer. Somehow, through no fault of my own, my hands find their way to the back of his hair. I feel so giddy and confused by this. But I am not willing to break the kiss to question why he is kissing me. Danny gently eases into the kiss. No tongue. I guess he doesn't want to scare this girl with my first real kiss being too aggressive. Instead, Danny lets his lips gentle massage mine. I didn't expect to feel so excited. He has kissed lots and lots of girls. Touched them too. They touched him. That's more than a kiss. But I'm hoping this kiss is purer than the make out kisses shared with his past girlfriends. I guess I'm wanting the kiss to be special. I know it's not. It is tamer than all his kisses to other girls that I'm sure about. However, it has me thinking about sex more than I ever thought I would.

Danny suddenly pushes me back from him. He stands up quickly as he realizes that it is me he is kissing. He runs his hand through his thick hair as he turns from me. "I think I better get you home."

"OH.. Sure." I grab up the t-shirt pulling it over my head. "Can I borrow these sweats and t-shirt for a while?"

Danny smiles weakly as he nods. "No problem, Lace. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I say as I pull a hair tie from my wrist and put up my hair from hanging in my face. "I'm ready."

It hurts to know that Danny came to his senses about me. But I can still smile knowing I finally have something interesting to write in my personal journal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Daddy's Girl**

Danny finally drives me home and walks me to the door. He is acting strange as he steps up on our porch. I don't care if he is ashamed of kissing me. I'm still enamored with Danny. Because that is what I do. Dad opens the door to see Danny there with me. Dad looks at me strangely when I walk through the door. He gives Danny a warning glare.

"Danny."

"Mr. Porter." Danny nods his towards me. "I thought I'd give Lace a ride home."

"Thanks." Dad crosses his arms over his chest. "You can go now."

I feel my face flush in embarrassment with the way Dad is treating Danny. But I keep my mouth shut. There is one thing that my parents taught me. That is to respect them. I do too.

"Where have you been?" Dad asks once Danny is gone. "Those are not the clothes you left in."

Of course, Dad would notice. I pull at the shirt I have on as I glance up at him. I need to think of what to tell him. I don't lie to Dad but I don't want him to know exactly.

"Some group of morons threw eggs at me. Green Grove won tonight." I tell the truth but not the whole story. "Probably sore losers." Which is still true because Archie is sore that he didn't win me. "Danny was nice enough to take me to his house. I showered and he let me borrow his clothes. I'll return them."

Dad practically corners me. "Do you know who did this?"

"Chill the police radar, Dad." I say trying to avoid his question. "It happens. I'm tired and I need to get some sleep."

With those words, I run up stairs to avoid Dad's questions. Once I hit the hallway, I slow down. I smile thinking of Danny's lips on mine. I touch my lips, which are still tingling. Danny Desai kissed me. AGAIN! My elation is cut short when I hear muffled crying coming from Clara's room. I walk in and almost screech in horror. However, I keep my surprise in check so I don't make matters worse. Clara is sitting in front of her mirror crying. I smell burnt hair in the air. I notice my flattening iron on her dresser. Her hair looks like it is a tangled mess. The parts that aren't burnt that is.

"Clara?" I say as I cautiously walk to sit next to her. "What happened?"

Clara stares up at me as her lip quivers. "I wanted to make my hair like yours. You're so beautiful, Lacey. You look so much like mom. I look like Dad."

I rub over Clara's hair as I speak softly to her. "Clare Bear, I would've shown you how to do your hair. Why didn't you ask?"

"I didn't want you to make fun of me." Clara admits in a shamed whisper.

"Hmm. What's his name?" I ask causing her to giggle slightly.

"Devon." She answers as she looks at me. "The boy I got into a fight with. He never hit me back."

"Oh. So why did you hit him if you like him?" I ask as I continue to try to get the knots from Clara's hair.

She shrugs but still tells me. "He said I was pretty."

I laugh as she fiddles with the side of her nightshirt. "Why would that make you mad?"

"I'm not pretty. I thought he was making fun of me." Clara admits still feeling embarrassed. "But he didn't even get mad because I punched him. He did say I need to grow up though. I want to show him I can be pretty."

"You are beautiful. You're perfect." I say as I turn Clara to look at me. "You don't forget that. You always keep your hair up in those two braids. There is nothing wrong with that. But I had no clue how gorgeous your hair is. You should wear it loose more often. I'm jealous. It is so long."

Clara smiles broadly allowing her sniffling to stop. "I'm a daddy's girl. I never watched Mom fix hair or apply make up like you did."

"I can show you." I say with a laugh. "Lord knows that I don't know a lot. But I do know how to fix hair and makeup. Clothes? I think we both need a fashion stylist."

Clara laughs again as I continue to fix her hair. She pauses and states. "I miss her."

"Me too." I smile as I stare at my beautiful sister in the mirror. "What else is wrong?"

"I'm so afraid I'll forget her. I know I was ten. But I didn't hang around her like you did." Clara exhales harshly. "I wish I had spent more time with her."

"Do you know where you got your nickname, Clare Bear, from?" I turn her by the shoulders to look at me. She whispers no so I continue. "From Mom. She said you were her little teddy bear and I was her baby doll." I say as I push Clara's curls behind her ear. "She said you were always so cuddly while I was always the one that wanted dressed up in pretty clothes."

"Really?" Clara smiles before turning back to the mirror. "I like my hair. Do you think you can fix it for my eighth grade dance?" She becomes shy. "Devon asked me to it."

"Of course. Have you asked Dad?" I settle down on Clara's bed.

"I was hoping you'd help me with that." She admits with a mischievous grin. "Maybe you can volunteer to be a chaperone?"

"I'd do that." I smile knowing she doesn't want dad there. "I have the perfect dress for you to wear. I can altar it to fit you. It was for my eighth grade dance. But I didn't go so it is still new." I feel an unexpected tear roll down my cheek. "Mom picked it out for me. She would love to having you wear it."

Clara and I embrace as we both sob on each other's shoulder. Dad sticks his head in the door. We both look at him. The poor guy looks worried sick.

"Girls, are you okay?" He asks with a shaky voice. "No one hurt you? Did they?"

Oh my garters and hand grenades! He thinks Danny did something to me. By the way, that is another one of Grandma Ross's sayings.

"No." I speak up quickly. "I was telling Clara she could wear the dress mom got me for my eighth grade dance to her dance." Yes. I can be manipulative even if it is completely true. NO way will dad refuse when I put it that way. "I was also thinking I could take her and volunteer to chaperone."

"Sure." Dad rubs his neck nervously. "Ummm as long as you go to keep your sister safe."

"Thanks, Daddy." Clara say so sugary sweet I want to laugh. I can see Dad's Adam's apple bob as he notices Clara's hair. He is afraid of her growing up. She is his little girl.

Clara grins as she stares at us both. "Can I have some privacy to use the phone to call a friend?"

I nod and head out the door. I grab Dad's arm as I pull him away from Clara. She has the house phone. She is so nervous. OH gosh. I just realized that Clara is going to get a date before me! I can't help but to laugh at the irony of that.

"So, are you okay?" Dad and I go to the kitchen and sit on the kitchen stools.

I make him and me a cup of hot chocolate. "Yeah. Why?"

"Danny seemed more nervous than usual. He's usually confident. Perhaps even cocky." Dad looks up at me pleading for the truth. He thinks Danny did something to me or we did something to each other. Really Dad? Like I'd tell you. Like I'd make it home at all. I'd still be in a state of bliss sprawled on Danny's bed if that happened.

However, I am an open book when it comes to my dad. Clara and I are his girls. I owe him for how hard he works for us.

Therefore, I bite my lip as I stare down at the swirls of marshmallow crème in my mug. "Danny kissed me."

I can hear Dad gasp in a gruff manly way. "He what?"

"It's not big deal, Daddy." I look up at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't make it more than it is. It was a kiss. I'm sixteen."

I can see the wheels turning in Dad's head. He takes a sip of his hot chocolate. I know he is trying to calm down. "Danny is very ..." Dad tries to think of words to express his worry. "experienced." Dad smiles weakly. "Besides, he's dating Regina Crane. Isn't he?"

"He broke up with her." I say quickly. "Danny isn't interested in me, Dad."

"Really?" Dad looks at me strangely. "But you are him?"

Was that even a question? Yeah. Duh! Of course. He's Danny Desai.

"I like him." I say as I lick my lips. "Danny made it plain the kiss was a mistake? Does that make you happy?"

My voice is betraying my fake bravado. I can hear the tears edging over my eyelashes. I hold them back. I am Lacey Porter. I am stronger than this.

"No." Daddy pulls me to him as he gives me a tight bear hug. "I want you safe and happy. I'm not sure Danny Desai falls in the safe category. But to see you sad, Lacey, is NEVER what I want to see."

"Thanks, Daddy." I inhale deeply. "I'll get over it and him. Okay?"

"That's my girl." Dad says as he kisses my forehead.

Only deep in my heart, I'm not sure I'll ever get over Danny Desai.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reality Check**

I have to admit that I was walking on cloud nine all weekend. I told myself to allow the kiss to be something that was special. NOT to worry over things I'm not sure about. That was until Monday morning came around. That was when reality hit hard. The first reality check was seeing Archie Yates smugly looking at me like I asked for what happened to me. The next reality check was Regina showing off her homecoming photos on her phone. Of course, they were all of her and Danny. That was when my heart sank. It was also when I realized Regina and Archie had told others about me behind the dumpster.

Scott coughs out. "Loser." This causes Janna to laugh.

"Lacey." Regina smugly says as I walk by. "You look much nicer today." She waves her hand in front of me making a circular pattern. "A lot more clean and a lot less dumpster smell."

I can hear all the _haves_ snickering. I decide right then and there. I will not let them get to me.

"Thanks. Although I do prefer the clothes Danny loaned me to these." I stare straight into her eyes. "I don't blame you for crying the other night, Regina. Danny breaking up with you must have been difficult. After all, Danny is amazing."

Yes. I know I am insinuating that Danny and I did something more than a kiss. Or did I? I mean his kisses are amazing. The _haves_ stare at Regina questioningly. It is easily figured out that they have no clue that Danny and Regina broke up. Or maybe it is me without a clue. Maybe Danny is back with Regina. After all, she does have pictures to show they went to the dance together Saturday. Well at least, I can hold my head up high as I continue towards my first class. Luckily, I am met with my own friends. They still have no clue what happened to me Friday night. Tyler would start a fight with Archie. Shoot. I think Rico would too. Not to mention, as Danny said, Sarita would whip some butt for me. Phoebe would break down into a fit of tears pitying me.

Jo and Danny haven't made it to school yet today. They are still besties. They are joined at the hip as my Grandmother Ross would say. The only reason that they weren't together that night was Regina wanted Danny alone. I guess I threw a wrench in that plan. Although, knowing Regina, she made it happen after the dance. NOT before because she wouldn't want to mess up her hair. I, on the other hand, wouldn't care how Danny ravished me. Dirty thoughts. Must stop.

I end up with Sarita in a study area in the library. I don't tell her about Archie Yates. I'm not sure why I'm ashamed of what happened. It isn't like I was at fault. I glance at Sarita, who is trying desperately to get her history notes organized. I smile at her knowing that she will always have my back. I lounge on the long couch adjacent Sarita's chair.

"Knock..knock." Danny sticks his head in the door.

I sit up and grab my neck. "Oww."

I think I've crossed into a new low on that one. Is it obvious I'm hoping for another neck massage?

"I knew you weren't alright." Danny smiles as he walks into the nook. "Lace, you need to have yourself checked out. You are really hurting."

"Why would she be hurting?" Sarita looks up from her notes. "And why exactly are you here, Danny?"

Danny ignores her as he addresses me. "Do you have a kink in your neck?" Danny asks as he sits on the couch beside me.

"Danny, no offense." Sarita spins around in her chair. Must protect best friend mode is setting in. "But why do you care if she does have an aching neck?"

"I think it is my fault." Danny admits causing both Sarita and I to look at him like he has a third eye. "I told them to leave you alone, Lace. Archie did this. Didn't he?"

"Gee. Thanks." I groan making sure not to tell Danny that Archie did do this but not exactly saying he didn't either. "Why didn't you just stamp a bulls eye to my forehead. Still. It wasn't your fault."

"Here." Danny squares me between his legs. He starts rubbing my neck. "Feel better?"

"Mmmhmm." I am feeling more than alright. But it isn't my neck that is doing all the feeling.

"Like that isn't every girl's fantasy in this school." Sarita quips. "Keep your hands on the neck area only."

"Sarita." I giggle even if it was embarrassing.

"What?" Sarita says in defense." Danny Desai is known to have roaming hands."

"I'm right here." I can tell Danny thinks we're both crazy. "Besides my hands don't roam unless they are desired to roam."

"Enough." I decide to take a chance and be brave. "More massaging. Less talking."

Danny continues to knead the skin on my neck. Sarita stares at us. I know she is wondering what is going on. I'm kind of wondering the same thing.

"Danny, your friends wouldn't like you keeping company with us." Sarita scowls as usual. "I'm not sure I like it either."

We can hear Danny's friends walking in the library. They are really a loud bunch of teens. Danny stands up to to join his friends.

"Lace, if your neck is still hurting, you can come by my house for another neck massage." Danny licks his lips. I notice. Dang, he is so sexy. Even when he doesn't try to be. "I still think you should tell your dad about what happened."

With those words, he walks out. Sarita watches the boys punching each other as they laugh at the crowd of students parting like the Red Sea to allow the jocks to  
walk.

"Danny either has a real hero complex. Or he is up to something. Be careful, Lacey." Sarita warns.

"I'm enjoying it. Even if it is nothing. Which I'm sure it is." I lay back on the couch. "I feel safe with him."

"Lacey, I hate to break this to you. But you're probably the least safe with Danny. He's a user of girls. Don't fall for his charms. He loves them and leaves them." Sarita walks and sits beside me. "If he were to really go for you, I'd be so happy. But if not, I'd be here for you to cry on my shoulder."

"Sarita, use those creative thoughts for writing. I'm not going to jump in bed with Danny. I'm not exactly the type he wants. He's feeling sorry for me. I'm his pet charity project of the month. Or some joke or bet. " I know that was the thing with Danny. He'd feel sorry for me. Show me a little attention until a new  
cause came along.

"What is he talking about Archie Yates ? What should you tell your dad?" Sarita asks. I was hoping she didn't notice Danny saying that.

I sight out before recanting the whole night's event to Sarita. My intent is to leave out the kiss between Danny and me. I add at the end. "Don't start anything with them. It isn't worth it."

"I won't have to." Sarita stuffs her notes into her book bag. "Because if Danny finds out it was Archie for sure, Archie is dead."

Later that day, I witnessed what Sarita was talking about. Phoebe, Sarita and I sit on the bleachers watching soccer practice.

Sarita starts to giggle. "What happened to Archie and the gang?"

Cole stops when he hears Sarita "Danny."

"What?" I say noticing the boys that assaulted me were limping and groaning as they headed towards the shower room.

"Danny Desai happened to them." Cole whispers. Obviously, he doesn't want to be seen fraternizing with the enemy. "He made them pay in practice today. He kept 'accidentally' kicking the guys." Cole made quotation marks with his fingers when he said the word accidentally. "The coach even had to call him off Archie. They got into a fight right on the field. Danny kicked the ball and it hit Archie right in the face. When Archie tried to take a swing at Danny, Danny basically destroyed him. Danny can fight. I swear if coach didn't stop him, Danny would've broke some of Archie's bones."

Cole leaves quickly before he can be seen with us. Sarita has the most satisfied look on her face. Phoebe's eyebrows are knitted together. I know there is going to be a bombardment of questions about why in the world would Danny hurt his teammates and why would Cole take time to tell us.

"Danny kissed me." And like that, I get Phoebe to forget about the hurt soccer players. However, I didn't exactly want to blurt out the fact of the kiss.

"What the ..." Sarita starts to ask but is interrupted by none other than Rico, who came walking up with Tyler.

"Oh my Aunt Sally's cinnamon pancakes! Was his lips as soft as they look?" Rico's voice went up a couple of octaves shriller than usual.

"Seriously, Dude." Tyler shakes his head. "You need to chill a little. You're such a diva."

Rico ignores Tyler as he continues his interview with me. "Dish, girl. Was it as great as you hoped?"

"First of all, Rico, details can come later." Sarita places her hands on her hips. "And they will come later. However, what are you talking about and it better not be a dream that you are recanting for us."

Well, I asked for this by opening my big mouth. Therefore, I allow my friends to follow me to a more private area so I can tale the tell of my getting my perfect kiss. At least I didn't use the word glorious this time.

"Danny, kissed me. I was at his house. He gave me a ride to the game. Regina came along so it wasn't as exciting as I had hoped. Then Danny gave me a ride home. We stopped off at his house first. " I swallow hoping they would take that explanation as why I was there. "Any way, I said something about it being him giving me my first kiss. So he kissed me again to prove his manhood or something. I'm sure it was nothing to him."

"I bet he can't wait to taste those luscious lips again." Tyler leans back. I turn to question his remark but before I can, he answers me. "Seriously, Lacey. You really don't know how beautiful you are. Danny has to be hooked. Everyone loves you." Tyler holds up his hand. "Don't worry. We are just friends and that is all I feel for you. But that is because I've been in love with Jo since we made out at Amber Cline's birthday party. However, Danny has it bad for you like you do him."

"No. Danny has it bad for females." I say as I push my hair over my shoulders. "He didn't want me to think he couldn't kiss. And believe me when I say that is NOT even a blip on the radar."

"You go, girl." Rico holds up his hand for a high five. I smack his hand with mine as I laugh loudly.

"Seriously, Rico. Did you get more gay over the weekend?" Sarita teases before kissing her cousin on his cheek. "I still love you."

"Same to you, chica." Rico laughs then turns to me again. "I can't help it. Danny is my fantasy and now he's Lacey's reality."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Sleepover with Friends**

"No way." Phoebe giggles with Sarita shaking her head in agreement. "Hot!"

"Yeah." I sigh as I throw myself back against the pillow. The three of us decided a sleepover at my house would be a great way to spend the weekend. The school week went quickly with no major events from Danny or his gang except Archie's butt whipping a la Danny . Regina is still hanging on Danny but I'm not sure they are together. I haven't seen them kiss or anything like they used to.

I continue my tale of Danny Desai kissing me. "His lips are so soft. Danny has kissed me three times now. Yes. I still count the kiss when we were ten. "Like I said. His lips are so soft."

"They look it." Phoebe sighs. She sounds like Rico with his admiration of Danny. I giggle as I bounce off the bed. Phoebe squeals. "Scrap book time."

"Yes!" I say excitedly. "Wow, you got new clippings."

We have kept a scrapbook together since we started high school. It has everything from our dream wedding to our boy crushes over the last year.

"Yep." Phoebe sighs as she pulls out a purple marker and makes hearts on the pink paper that has photos of her crush. His name is Paul May. "I'm going to marry him someday. He's the best looking guy in the world."

"Paul may be gorgeous." We all three pull out photos or clippings to add to our book. "But he is no Danny Desai."

"Well." Phoebe peeks at my and Sarita's photos. " Danny is hot. But I never saw him like that. I guess because my best buddy has been in love with him from  
the day I met her. Besides, Danny doesn't have any interest in me at all. Paul is older than me by five years. However, someday I think I'll grow up in his eyes. I saw him at Mom's charity lunch thing."

Phoebe's mom is a caterer. She does all kinds of high class events. However, Mrs. Lewis is always the caterer not the guest. Phoebe helps her a lot serving food. She met Paul at the event. He didn't notice her but Phoebe always watches him from afar. Kind of like I do Danny and Sarita used to Scott Ogden.

"I hope you get him, Phoebe." I sigh. "You deserve a guy as great as what the articles says. Look."

I hold up a new photo of Danny squirting water in his mouth during soccer practice. Sarita takes the photo.

"You're a good photographer, Lacey. You make the _Grizzly Gazette_ look better. Not only that, it gives you an excuse to take photos for your own personal pleasure." Sarita hands the photo back to me. "Just be careful of him. Okay?"

I place the photo in our book. "I know you're not saying it."

"What?" Sarita acts innocent.

"I know that Danny is out of my league." I tape the corners of the photo down.

"No. I wasn't." Sarita closes the book. "He's not up to your league. Danny is a horn dog just like the rest of the _haves_. I don't want him getting any ideas that you'll be his next conquest."

"Danny only kissed me to prove he could kiss. He's cocky that way." I blink as I pull at the corner of the scrapbook page. "He even suggested I leave after. Of course, I keep telling myself that it was very late. I don't know."

"Lacey, are you okay?"Phoebe holds open her arms to embrace her best friend.

I shake my head vigorously. Phoebe loves to overdramatize everything. Our group lets her because we know that is who Phoebe is. She means well. I wink as I say. "I love him."

Suddenly, I allow a tear to streak down my cheek. What is the deal? Lacey Porter doesn't cry. I am losing it. I am using my name in third person inside my head.

"Shhh." Sarita rakes her hand down my hair. "And why is this making you cry? You've always loved him."

"I don't know how to make Danny love me back." I sniffle. Don't judge me. I'm not usually emotional. It is that time of the month and my hormones are going haywire. "He's so perfect. IF Regina can't hold on to him, how can I even get him to notice me?"

"Lacey, the guy gave you a hot kiss." Sarita shakes her head at me. "There's more bothering you."

That is when I recant my story to Phoebe. I guess it really is getting to me more than I pretend. "That night. I was so afraid of those guys holding me down. I was  
relieved they thought of me as just a student to torture. I don't want to think in terms of what if they did notice they were holding down a girl. But…." I shake my head as tears burn my cheeks. "Whaat iiiif Danny sees me the same? As someone to torture?"

"That doesn't make sense. Danny doesn't torture you." Phoebe has no clue what I'm trying to say. Sarita glances down at the floor. I think she gets what I mean.

"He does in his own charming way. He makes me blush. Makes me stay interested." I wipe the back of my hand across my cheek. Dang these hormones."The sad part is that I hope he never stops."

"You're so full of it." Sarita begins to laugh when I smile at my own foolishness. "I'd be the same if Scott paid me flirty attention like Danny does you. But we all know how Scott used me then pretended the next day that I never existed."

Phoebe doesn't know the story. Sarita shouldn't have brought it up if she wanted it a secret from Phoebe. Sarita glances over at Phoebe and explains quickly not wanting to dwell on it. "Scott flirted with me for over a month. Like an idiot, I thought I had a chance with him. Basically, he asked me to come to one of Regina's famous parties. We ended up in a bedroom. I gave him my virginity." Sarita shrugs nonchalantly. "That following Monday at school I walked up to him. When I said hi to him. He had the nerve to look at me and say Do I know you?"

"I'm sorry, Sarita." Phoebe says genuinely. "Scott is a douchebag."

We laugh at how sincere Phoebe says that. Then Sarita adds as she looks at me. "I guess that is why I worry about how much Danny flirts with you. I don't want him using you like I got used by Scott."

"Does he flirt with me?" I furrow my eyebrows. Once again, my friends place me on a pedestal I don't belong on.

"Duh!" Phoebe buckles over laughing. "You're so clueless."

"Hmm. Danny says the same thing." I shrug.

"Lacey, you aren't the brightest crayon in the box." Sarita knocks her shoulder against me. "Even if Danny Desai thinks you are the prettiest color."

"Funny." I say before smacking her upside the head with a pillow.

We all laugh as we settle down to watch a movie. Sarita is the first one out of it. Phoebe is next as she lays beside Sarita in bed. I settle down with a large bunch of pillows at the bottom of the bed. It is then I hear pecking on my window. I walk over to the window. I'm startled to see Danny peering at me.

"Danny?" I open the window. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Let me in." Danny crawls through the window. He looks at the sleeping girls. "Are you having a sleepover and I'm not invited again. You and Jo used to always do me this way."

"You're hilarious." I say as I settle in the floor with all my pillows. He crawls in the window then shuts it behind him. " They sleep like rocks. So they'll never know you're here. By the way, may I ask what you're doing here?"

"I missed you." Danny states nonchalantly as he settles down beside me.

"Sure." I say in an amused tone. "Of all the girls in all the world..." I start to quote some old movie that my Grandmother Ross loves.

Danny interrupts me. "Lace, the other night when I kissed you, it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had. I can't quit thinking about it."

I double over laughing. I clutch my belly. Danny inhales as he watches me in my fit of laughter. I don't believe him. Who would? After all, his reputation had been built as it was. He didn't do anything but encourage that reputation by having one girlfriend after the other before settling for Regina Crane. Why would I believe  
him?

"It's true." He sighs out. "Don't tell me that you don't feel the same. You and I know that isn't true."

He seems almost like he fears that I don't feel the same. Danny Desai has a new name besides glorious hottie to me now. I shall deem him Danny 'the manipulator' Desai.

"Yeah. Sure." I still giggle. "That is about as true as I'm a hooker by night."

"That's not funny." Danny leans his head back against the bottom of the bed.

I watch Danny's face. He seems sincere. Of course, Danny can be charmingly manipulative. "You're serious."

"Yes." Danny closes his eyes. "It was." He adds to my confusion. "I stopped because I was afraid of not stopping. You do me that way."

There is no way Danny is saying what I think he is saying. Perhaps, I am reading his words all wrong. He stopped because he wanted it to go farther is what I was thinking. Then again, he may mean he stopped because Regina turned him on and he didn't want to use me to relieve what she started. Uggh. I'm so confused on this one.

I really don't believe him. After all he is thee Danny Desai. However, I settle back in a similar position to his. I exhale deeply before speaking.

"Why are you with the girls you date, Danny? Especially, Regina Crane. She doesn't fit you."

"It is easier. There isn't a lot of work put into relationships that I don't care about. It doesn't hurt as much when someone cuts you out of their life." Danny admits. "I know I'm thought of as some type player or something. But I never wanted you to think that way of me. You were one of my best friends one minute. The next, we quit talking."

"You started dating a lot. I started hating trying to find crawl dads with you. I started…." I stop and stutter as I try to think of how not to let him know my infatuation with him. "I mean…You were a boy. I was a girl. You know?"

"Yeah. I know." Danny smirks as he glances over at me. "I really do like kissing you."

"I really don't know what to think of you lately, Danny. Maybe you haven't really fallen for any of the girls you see or that our kiss was the most amazing to you. I'm still thinking that is hard to believe. But you still have been around making out and all. I don't want to ruin my reputation being your girl to make out with between  
the girlfriends."

Danny chuckles. "Lacey, are you offering to make out with me?" He teases. "Because, believe me, I'm down with that."

"Thanks, Danny." I say lamely. Who thanks a boy for suggesting a make out? Obviously, me. That's who. "However, not to keep harping on this. But I saw how you and Regina were ready to go at it that night you found me behind the dumpster."

"She was my girlfriend." Danny tries to make an excuse for his and Regina's public displays of affection.

"No duh." I roll my eyes. "I get it. See it. Disgusted by it."

"Oh." Danny fidgest with the bottom of his shirt. "Sorry. I didn't realize we were so out there."

"Right." I over exaggerate the word. "Because groping your girlfriend's breasts is not out there."

"I don't do that." Danny crosses his arms as he deadpans me. Our conversation has suddenly went from fun to snipping at him. What is wrong with me? Jealousy? Yes. Most definitely. However, I can still use my hormones as an excuse. I arch my eyebrow.

"In public." He adds embarrassed.

"It's none of my business." I can feel myself getting angry. "She seems nice at times." He knows I'm being contemptious.

"She's a witch." Danny states only he uses a b in place of a w.

"You are the one dating her." I say as I wring my hands nervously. I'm talking to Danny Desai and I'm using all my time to gripe at him about Regina. I am a loser.

"Not anymore." Danny defends himself. "If you're referring to the homecoming dance, I was already obligated to take her. That's all that was."

"You don't owe me an explanation." I realize I've really taken this conversation to a not so good place.

"Whatever." Danny shrugs with his devil may care attitude. "Regina worked until it got boring."

"Did you actually say that out loud? Because that makes you what all say. You're a man ho." I can't believe I'm talking to Danny this way. THEE DANNY DESAI!

Danny still acts like nothing about dating is a big deal. He is leaning back with his eyes closed like dating is nothing. "Regina will move on."

"I feel the love." I state sarcastically as I continue to sit by Danny. Why didn't I ask him to leave? Oh, yeah. He was Danny

"You're such an *$$ sometimes." Danny opens one eye to look at me.

"Seriously, have you ever kissed a girl that you actually had feelings beyond seeing her nude. Or half nude?" I scoot over so I'm not that near to Danny.

"Yes." Danny is looking right at me. "I have. But she's not really into me. Well, she is. But she fights it. I think she knows it is a crush that she'll out grow. Why get involved with me when it will go away if she really knows me? She's too good for me and she knows it."

"Really? There's a girl out there that doesn't think you're a sex god?" I say in a derisive tone.

"I didn't say she had common sense." Danny laughs with me before stating. "I miss us."

"Us?" I stop my giggling. "There's an us?"

"I thought there was." Danny runs his hand through his long hair. "I mean friendship."

"Of course." That figures. He would mean friendship. "You found other interests." I pause then stand up. "You should probably go." I start to walk towards the window.

However, Danny doesn't seem to want anything like that to happen. He grabs me by the wrist and pulls me down. Right down to his lap!

"Uhh. Danny?" I swallow the moisture that is building in my mouth. "I'm on your lap."

"Nothing gets by you. Does it?" Danny teases. "Feels good."

"What? My bony butt in your lap?" I wiggle trying to move off his lap. Danny holds on to me.

"Your butt isn't bony." Danny pulls me tighter to him.

"So you think my butt is fat!" I smack at his chest jokingly.

"No. It's nice and firm." Danny runs his hand down my back. My eyes widen when his hands go to my backside and squeeze.

"YOU squeezed my butt!" I squeal then lover my voice. We both seem to forget that we have two people sleeping in the same room. "Umm.. Why did you squeeze my butt?"

"Sorry. Too tempting." Danny removes his hand from my backside. "You deserve more respect."

"Okay." I squirm to get up. But Danny swiftly turns me so that I am straddling him.

"Your hair is beautiful." Danny rakes his hand through my dark tresses. Okay, he rakes his hand through my hair. But I want it to sound as romantic as it feels.

"Are you on something?" I wiggle again. I am starting to come to my senses.

"No." Danny glances up and down my body. "I am high on one thing. Lacey Porter being in my lap. Wiggling! You are so clueless. Maybe I should help you get a clue." Danny entwines his fingers in my hair. Once again, he pulls me into him. "Kiss me."

"Danny, Sarita and Phoebe are here. "I can feel his breath on my lips. I want nothing more than to kiss him. "Do you think…"

"What, Lacey?" Danny's lips still linger near my lips.

"Nothing." I fidget nervously causing Danny to moan. I can feel why he is moaning too. I'm not sure if I'm frightened or ecstatic that I'm getting Danny's body to react this way to me.

"Lacey, how many boys have kissed you?" Still close. He knows that answer. I've already told him that. I guess he wants the ego boost of knowing it is just him.

"You and …umm. Just you." I stammer out in a whisper. "I've never even made out."

"You want me to show you how?" Danny moves even closer if possible. "That's one thing I know how to do."

"What about the girls?" I pull back. Was I really considering this? Actually the question was. Was Danny really offering?

"They sleep like rocks remember. I'm not worried about any other girls." Danny pulls me back to his lips again. I want to believe his words so much when he says. "You're the only girl I am concerned about."

Danny's lips slowly move towards mine. His tongue teases me to open my mouth to him. I do. I instinctively move my fingers to the curls at the nape of Danny's neck. We both moan as the kiss intensifies. My body is tightly against his as he continues the kiss. I don't know what is coming over me. Perhaps, I can claim temporary insanity. However, the next thing I know, I'm pulling off Danny's shirt.

I lean back staring at what I see. He is even more perfect than my imagination. That is saying something.

My thoughts are interrupted when Danny picks up my hand and places it on his bare chest. "Touch me."

Is that an order or a request? I'm not sure. But the way Danny growls it is sexy. I soon find my hands roaming over Danny's chest as we continue to kiss. Danny slides his hand up my shirt. He caresses my back before moving up to my bra. Good. Not a sport's bra. He definitely knows how to unclasp these suckers with a couple of fingers. Snap. Bra open. His mission is complete.

I am so caught up in the heated kiss and the feeling of Danny's bare skin, I don't notice the expert at work. Danny turns me to lay on the floor. His body is on top of mine as he never breaks the kiss. He kisses down my neck causing a panted moan to escape my swollen lips. His hands soon pull at my shirt exposing my  
upper torso to him.

Danny's hands are touching my boobies. My little itty bitty boobies. Okay, they're not that itty bitty but I still feel inadequate not knowing what Danny is thinking about my body. He must be disappointed after Regina. That is all I can think of until Danny kisses downward. My eyes widen at Danny's touch on my chest. One could only imagine my shock of his mouth where his fingers once lay. My head is foggy. I can't think. Danny is making me dizzy. I am trying to register that there is something I am forgetting.

Danny's hand moves down. His fingers pop the button on my pajama pants as his hips press into me. I know what that means. I am immediately alerted to the fact that Danny wants to continue this make out session into something else.

That did it! Earth to Lacey! Hot guy is moving in for the kill. Better stop him. Lacey! Are you there? I mean stop him..NOW! Yeah, I am literally talking to myself. My head also reminds me what I was forgetting. Sarita and Phoebe are here.

"Danny...Danny..." I breath out. "Please stop."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: It is Official!**

"Yes, Danny. Please stop." Sarita stands over us staring at me under a boy. A half naked boy, I might add.

Danny jerks his body off mine. I criss-cross my arms over my chest. I try to think of an excuse. "We..we….were just getting."

I am stammering my words. I finally find my t-shirt and pull it over my exposed body.

"Getting ready to have sex." Sarita glares. She glances over to make sure Phoebe is still asleep. She is. Then Sarita snarls out. "Obviously."

"No." I stand up raking my hair behind her ears. "WE weren't. Were we, Danny?"

I don't think we were. Actually, I had lost all coherent thought the moment Danny pulled me into his lap.

Danny shrugs. "I don't think **you** were." Yes, Danny Desai makes it plain he was thinking just that. SEX. With me! Heehee.

Sarita is giving Danny the evil eye when she states. "I think you should go before her dad catches you here."

Danny doesn't answer her as he pulls his shirt over his head. He heads for the window. I am shocked and I think Sarita is too when Danny stops long enough to give me a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight, Lace. Sweet dreams."

Sweet Dreams! Sweet dreams! Of course I'll have sweet dreams. I was felt up by Danny Desai. He got to second base or is it he made a goal. Not a touchdown or homerun or whatever! He plays soccer, he did NOT get in into the net but dang he handled the ball good. I laugh at myself because no one else would. I'm really not that humorous.

Sarita is giving me a scowl that only Sarita can give. I shrug nonchalant as I grin sheepishly. "What?"

"Seriously! You are going to ask me that when Danny Desai was feeling you up." Sarita plops down on the pillows beside me. "He was planning to do more but you actually came out of your sex crazed lust to stop him."

I start to giggle uncontrollably. I can't help it. Danny had his mouth on my...whispers even in my head. My boobage. Is that a word? It is now. Sarita is giving me the dirtiest look ever. She thinks I've went insane. I must try to contain myself. Much think pure thoughts. Must think pure thoughts. Must not think of what Danny had pressed against my thigh. Must not have thoughts of Danny's blessings. Dear glorious goddess or god of manly manness, thank you if there is a you. Which there is not but I must be thankful for Danny. Oh yeah. Must think good thoughts. Rainbows, Unicorns, fluffy clouds, butterflies...Mmmm Danny riding a unicorn across a rainbow in the fluffy clouds while butterflies carry his clothing behind him. Because, he is nekkid!

"What are you laughing about?" Sarita breaks me out of my thoughts. "Did Danny get you high?"

"What?" Yeah. I heard her. But I am high. High on the Desai.

"Snap out of it. You almost gave it up to Danny." Sarita rolls her eyes once more. Phoebe lets out a loud snore.

Sarita and both laugh this time. We go into a fit of giggles before we fall back into the pillows. Each of us let out long sighs.

"You are crazy about Danny, aren't you?" Sarita rolls to her side to look at me.

"I am." I say as I copy her gesture. "I know I was kind of out of it when it came to Danny earlier."

"Okay. But be more careful with him next time." Sarita pulls a cover from the bed and wraps herself in it.

I start to giggle again. This time in a lower not so crazy way.

"What now?" Sarita chuckles as she asks.

"Do you really think there will be a next time?" I tease causing another fit of laughter. I haven't been this happy in a long time. I don't think Sarita has ever laughed this hard.

We both settle down as Sarita stays on the pillows beside me. She drifts off to sleep as Phoebe continues to snore. I close my eyes to say a prayer that I am not a victim to the _haves_. I pray that Danny sincerely got caught up in the moment. Even if it is only one moment.

* * *

The following Monday, all things seem back in order. Just as I thought they would. Danny will pretend that I don't exist which is a given that the kiss is an after thought to him.

Danny stuffs his book bag harshly in his locker. I have a bad feeling that today is only going to get worse as it goes on. I stand across the hall at my own locker. I don't dare look at him. Sarita slumps against her locker beside of mine. Neither of us cares what the day will bring. We just want it to end.

Regina walks down the hall followed by her entourage. I still don't think anyone in their group knows about their break up. She glares at me for some odd reason. There is no way she knows about the kiss. Regina then walks up to Danny. She makes sure to glance at me again. What is her deal? Her hands go around Danny's neck as she pulls him into a heated kiss. To my shock and relief, Danny pushes her off him.

"Stop." He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth. "You know it's over."

The_ haves_ begin to chuckle. I guess they all figure he had his piece of Regina. Time to move on. The _have_ girls are already getting out tissues for Regina. That was the tradition. Danny's makes them cry. All the _have_ girls feel for the ex of Danny. However, any one of them are soon to be lined up to be Danny's next conquest.  
However, Regina is never one for traditions.

"Don't get all teary eyed for me, girls." Regina mocks them. "Danny didn't lay me and leave. He thinks I'm too uncaring."

Everyone stares. I am biting my lip hoping this isn't about m. Regina rakes her hand over Danny's chest.

"Seems that Danny has found a new project of the month." Regina giggles mischievously. "I heard a rumor that he likes new territory. VERY NEW."

Danny grabs her by the arm. "Stop it, Regina. Jealousy doesn't become you."

"Jealousy? AS if! Seriously, Danny, there is no way I'm jealous of your new adventure." She stares at me giving me this haunting feeling that she is up to something. "After all, I did hear a rumor that you and Lacey were in a heated position in your bedroom." Where in the world did she hear that? Oh yeah. She's adding to my little white lie. Not really a lie though. Is it? " Yet. Danny Desai wouldn't take me and me begging." She turns to stare at me. NOT Happening. This can not be happening. " So Lacey, did you get past the lover boy façade and get some? " Regina crosses her arms. "Wouldn't your mother be proud that you finally got in to the in crowd. Too bad she wouldn't like it being through spreading your legs."

"Danny and I didn't do anything." I embarrassedly whisper.

"That's enough, Regina." Danny warns her. He is very angry at her bringing up my mother. I appreciate that more than he knows."I've heard enough as I'm sure everyone else has. You're being a witch." Of course, he didn't say witch.

"Of course you didn't do anything with Danny. You're a coward to finish what gets started. Boys have a name for girls like that. It's called a tease." Regina backs up against the locker looking smugly at me. "Tell them , Lacey. Tell them you're still a virgin that only teases the boys like Danny and Archie. Tell your admiring fans that you're nothing but a scared little girl."

Danny stares at her. He looks at the crowd. All were anxious to hear my admittance. Why is this bothering me so much? All Danny has to do is tell the truth. He doesn't want me. He helped me out. That is all. He doesn't even have to mention the kiss. Danny says completely opposite.

"What's wrong, Regina? Are you jealous that I want Lacey more than I want you?" Danny snickers. "Get over yourself."

Take that, Regina Crane. Oh wait! Did Danny say out loud he wanted me!? Did I hear the correctly? Should I pinch myself and make sure I'm not dreaming? I must be dreaming.

However, Danny's eyes go to mine.

"So you did get into her pants." Regina shakes her head. "Congratulations, Danny."

"Nothing happened between us." Danny says infuriated. "Lacey isn't like that."

"But you are." Regina pats Danny's chest. "You're tired of easy girls. You wanted fresh meat."

"That's not true." Danny shoves his hands in his pocket. He is ready to wring the girl's scrawny neck. I can tell. "You do realize that you're calling yourself easy. Don't you, Regina."

Archie laughs as does the others in the _have_ group. Doesn't Regina Crane realize that Danny will always be King of Green Grove High School?

"That's bull####!" Regina yells. Yes. She said it just like that. "I don't care that you want her over me!"

The bell rings causing all the students to rush to their classes. Regina seems relieved. She was literally saved by the bell. She scurries away with Janna hot on her heels. Danny grabs my hand before I can leave.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he holds my hand.

"I can deal with Regina." I say with a huge smile. Danny's holding my hand.

Danny rubs his thumb over the back of my hand. "Good. Don't listen to her. She's bitter about the break up still."

"I got that." I can't believe he's still holding my hand.

"Do you want to go somewhere together this weekend?" Danny asks me out! Ummm. Am I still alive? Okay...think..think..OH NO!

"I can't." My heart thuds excitedly even if I have to deny Danny the date. "I am a chaperone at Green Grove Middle School's annual dance."

Danny nods. "Clara?"

"Yeah." I can't believe I'm here in the hall after the tardy bell rang. Who cares? I'm with Danny in the hall holding his hand. Well, he's holding mine. That is even better.

"Maybe we can think of some other time." He leans in and kisses me. He kisses me!

I have my eyes still closed when he pulls away. My eyes flutter open as I stand there. What do I say? Do I go to class like this is normal? Do I thank him? Of course, I don't thank him. Duh. So I do what I want. I practically throw myself forward and capture his lips with mine. Yes, me, Lacey Porter, kisses Danny Desai.

After I pull away from tongue lashing Danny, he lets go of my hand. "So, Lace. Does this mean we are official?"

"It does." I say confident even though inside I'm a jumble of nerves and happiness all squished together.

We are interrupted by Coach Lawson. "Get to class, Desai. Make out with your girlfriend on your own time."

Coach Lawson won't write us up. He would never want his star player to get into trouble. Danny gives me another quick peck before we head in opposite directions.

I think maybe God gave my mother control of my life for awhile. Because only she would let me be this happy. I know the bottom may drop out any minute but for now, I am literally walking on air. Okay, NOT literally. But I am so happy.

As I head down the hall, I stop for a second to look upwards. "Mom, if this is you, thanks."

It is official. I am Danny Desai's girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: My Boyfriend's Name is Danny**

I don't know how to explain how giddy I am. My boyfriend is Danny which means Danny Desai meets me at lunch. He sits down beside me. The best part is that Danny leans in to kiss me. It is so much like being boyfriend/girlfriend, which we are.

"Hey, Lace." Danny says with a glint of mischief in his eye. Why the mischief? Perhaps, it is the fact his hand is on my thigh.

Sarita sits down followed by Phoebe. Both stare at me then Danny. Rico and Tyler are the next to sit.

Of course, Rico speaks first. He points from Danny to me then repeats his motion. "Ummm. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"I have a boyfriend." I wink at Danny. "His name is Danny."

"Oh my gosh!" Rico squeals. Yes. That may sound stereotypical but Rico does literally squeal loudly. "You go, boy!"

I expected him to congratulate me but he holds up his hand to high five Danny instead. Danny chuckles and smacks his palm against Rico's.

Tyler nods. "Congrats, Man. You got the most beautiful and best girl at Green Grove High."

"Hey. What are Sarita and I, chopped liver?" Phoebe states as she elbows her brother's ribs.

"No. But.." Tyler stutters.

"But Lacey is special to me. That is all Tyler meant. I'm sure when you and Sarita find that one guy, who adores you as I do Lacey, Tyler will let him know how good he has it too." Danny throws his arm over my shoulder. He is such a charmer. Even Sarita smiled at that.

Pinch me. Is this happening?

"Yeah." Tyler rolls his eyes. "That is exactly what I meant."

"Sure." Sarita grimaces when she sees some of the _haves_ making their way to our table. "Watch out. Here comes trouble."

Danny turns to look at what Sarita is referring to. Phoebe slides down in her chair like fear has gripped her body. Tyler and Rico both straighten up trying to look brave.

"Hey." Danny nods his head towards the group. "We can make room."

Are the _haves_ actually taking over our table? To make matters worse, Danny suggested it.

Cole and another soccer player pull up some chairs to join us. So, I'm wrong. They are not taking over but joining us. Phoebe blushes more than I've ever seen her blush when the other soccer player checks her out in an obvious manner. That is when I notice Sarita being quieter than usual as she pokes her food with her fork. Oh I see. Jana and Scott are heading our way. I swallow not knowing how to handle this. What do I do? I refuse to give up old friends for a new boyfriend. No matter what I feel for Danny, I will not become one of those girls who dedicate all to a guy. However, I don't know how to make this happen.

"Are you sitting here, Danny?" Scott asks as he fidgets with the collar of his shirt.

"Yeah." Danny looks up. "Lacey and I are dating now. So I'm sitting here."

"I love that outfit, Lacey." Jana compliments me. "You always look so beautiful."

Another girl chimes in. "You need to show me how to fix my hair like that. It is so pretty."

Sarita and Phoebe look at each other and shrug.

"Thanks." I furrow my eyebrows.

Have I just been transported to the Twilight Zone? Not the vampire zone one but the really old black and white television show. My Grandma Ross still watches that thing. I digress. What am I seeing and why are all the _haves_ suddenly smiling and complimenting me?

It isn't long until Danny's crowd has somehow infiltrated my friends' and my table. Danny is beyond charming with everyone. I can see Tyler and Rico are already enjoying his company. I can see Phoebe is enjoying all the _have_ males giving her attention. Sarita gives me a worried look as Danny leans over to whisper in my ear. I know she doesn't trust Danny completely. To be honest, I don't either.

Scott and Jana manage to sit a table over as ours was too full. Some other_ haves_ are there as well. It seems like they all want to be in Danny's vicinity.

Danny's whisper wasn't anything sexy as Sarita fears. He simply asked. "Is it okay for my friends to sit here? I can tell them to leave."

Wow. He'd do that for me. I smile as answer him. "It's fine. The more friends the merrier."

That is when Jo walks into the cafeteria. She makes her way over Danny. It is completely strange how the _have_ beside Danny gets up without Jo saying a word so she can sit next to him. I guess I never noticed until now that Jo Masterson sits by Danny all the time. I'm not jealous but it does cause my curiosity to peek.

"Hi, Lacey." Jo sits her tray down as she bumps her shoulder against Danny. She gives him a look as if they are sharing something only they know. Danny smirks as he nods at her.

"Hey, Jo." I answer her back as I suddenly feel out of place.

This is the seat I always sit in at lunch. They are the ones that barged in on my territory not the other way around. So why is it that I feel I don't belong here? I used to feel this way sometimes when we were young and best friends. Danny and Jo always had a closeness that I didn't seem to be a part of. They had grown up as babies together. I infiltrated their lives when I was five. I was feeling exactly like that five year old that went to the play date and felt alone.

Regina walks by as she stares my way. She is alone. That is when I suddenly realize what is going on. Danny Desai is no longer her boyfriend. He is mine. The King has dropped his queen. Regina has been dethroned. Does that make me Queen?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Homecoming Dance for Clara**

"Do I really look okay?" Clara sucks in her bottom lip as she looks up at me for approval. I feel this overwhelming need to cry because I realize that mom would want to see this moment.

"You look like mom." To me, that is the best compliment I could give her. Our mother was beautiful.

Clara twirls around causing the yellow dress with red sparkles to twists around her. She seems so happy which makes me smile. I look up to see Dad standing in Clara's doorway. His eyes twinkle as he looks at his little girl.

"You're gorgeous, Clare Bear." Dad grins as he takes Clara's hand. "I'm sure Devon will think so too."

I know that is difficult for dad to say. He hates the fact that both of his girls are growing up and have boys in their lives. Speaking of which, Dad gives me a questioning look.

"What is it?" I say as we walk down the stairs toward the front door.

"Danny Desai? Huh?" He states in a small whisper.

I kind of look down with a coy grin. "He is my boyfriend."

"I know." Dad chuckles in a nervous way.

"How?" I ask as we stop momentarily allowing Clara to walk ahead of us. "I didn't tell you yet. Did Clare Bear?"

"No." Dad nods his head upwards. "Danny did."

I follow Dad's gaze and see Danny standing by the front door. He is dressed up in a dark pair of dress pants, a gray dress shirt with sleeves rolled midway his arms, and a charcoal gray tie. His hair is down like I fantasize about.

"Danny?" I smile as I make my way to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my mother is the PTA director so I talked her into putting a good word in for me with the middle school administration. I get to help chaperone despite the fact I don't have a family member attending." He bends his arm so I place my hand in the crook of his elbow. "You look beautiful, Lace."

I thank Danny as I side eye my dad. He grimaces slightly at Danny's words. I can't help but be happy that my father cares so much about me. He wants to protect me both physically and emotionally. To be honest, I'm sixteen. I am wise enough to know that I don't know the rules of life yet. But I am also young enough to enjoy how much attention Danny shows me. Despite my doubting Danny at times, I still enjoy his slightest touch to my skin.

Dad doesn't like it much but he caves and allows Danny to drive us to the dance in his BMW. Of course, Clara loves showing up in style. Devon meets her at the dance entrance. Devon's appearance kind of take me aback as I didn't expect Clara to like a red haired boy with freckles. His father and mother are also red headed. They greet Danny and me with a kindness that shows through to their son. I can see why Clara likes Devon so much if he is as sweet as his parents. After Devon's parents take multiple photos, they leave Devon to go in to the dance with Clara.

The dance is as cheesy as most middle school dances are. It is decorated in a castle theme. I reminisce about the decorations mom and I helped with for my eighth grade dance. The theme was fairy tale. Mom and I were in charge of the enchanted garden. I remember making fairies and mushrooms out of chicken wire and tissue paper. I never got to go to that dance. Mom died a few weeks before the dance. However, I'll never forget how much fun we had together trying to make the dance magical.

"A penny for your thoughts." Danny leans to whisper in my ear.

I smiled at him as I flutter my eyes. I'm not exactly ready to share my thoughts of mom with Danny. "I never got to go to my eighth grade dance. I wonder if it was nice."

Danny sticks his hands deep into his pockets. "I didn't go either."

I frown as I look at him. "I thought you went. You were going with Jo. Weren't you?"

Danny shakes his head no. "All three of us were supposed to go together."

Danny reminds me as I think we did agree to that. I sigh out. "So Jo didn't go either?"

"She did." Danny chuckles as he leans against the gymnasium wall. "Jo had this huge crush on a new guy. She went hoping he'd notice her. But he never paid her attention. Now we know why."

"Why?" I ask intrigued by Danny's story. I didn't know Jo liked anyone. I guess I was too busy crushing on Danny to notice Jo was having her own crush.

"She was crushing on Rico Sanchez." Danny quips causing us both to go into a small fit of laughter.

"When did this happen?" I can't believe Jo didn't tell me. She was my best friend.

"Right after the ..." Danny pauses and draws in air. "the wreck."

"Oh." I realize that was when Rico moved to town. It was about the same time mom passed away. I bite my lip as I feel sadness overwhelm me for a moment.

"Do you think that chaperones are allowed to dance?" Danny reaches out his hand. He has this impeccable way of changing the subject, thus causing my sadness to dwindle. "After all, you were supposed to be my date to our dance. We both missed it. So why not dance one dance to make up for that?"

Danny and I are sharing an innocently wonderful dance when he pulls me closer to him. He whispers sweetly in my ear. "Thanks for this, Lace."

The music stops but my heart continues to thud loudly against my chest. Danny and I stare at each other momentarily. It is as if the world has stopped and it is only us here. Finally, we realize we need to do our job and chaperone the 13 and 14 year olds.

On the way home, Clara is going on and on about how cute Devon looked. She is talking fast that I catch Danny wink at me in response to her chatter. I feel like I'm floating on air when we make it to my house. I guess because I keep catching Danny staring my way. He has the most sincere look in eyes when he looks at me. I bite my lip so tightly when the car stops. I know we've kissed before. However, I wonder if he will give me a goodnight kiss.

Clara runs into the house excitedly. Grandma Ross's car is in the driveway. I'm sure Clara wants to tell her all about the dance. Dad meets Clara at the door. I give him a shy look. Dad reluctantly walks back into the house and closes the door. Danny takes my hand and entwines our fingers together. He picks up my hand and kisses the back of it.

"I had a great time, Lacey." Danny states as he takes his lips away from the back of my hand. I can't help but feel disappointed that he isn't kissing my lips.

"I did too." I say as I smile. I know my dimples are showing because I'm grinning so widely. "It was nice talking."

It was nice having conversation with Danny. We talked about our childhood and even colleges we hope to attend. Danny informed me he wants to go into his dad's business dealing with real estate. He doesn't even mind that his dad is pushing him that way. Danny and his dad are really close. Actually, Danny is very close to both his parents. Danny said he has a passion for the business because Marna Inc. has been in his family for years. He is ready to prove he can keep it growing. Danny admits he has to take on some business classes and he also wants to take architecture. He hopes to expand Marna into building wonderful buildings and homes rather than just selling.

Danny seems interested when I mention I want to get an art degree. I explain that my passion is wanting to do children's book illustration. I don't want simple illustration though. I want to do illustration much like the book _Where the Wild Things Grow? _Danny says I'd be great at that.

Anyway, I let my mind wonder for a moment there. Back to the front door. I really want a kiss but if Danny doesn't...Mmmfh. Okay he does. His lips are on mine and soon his tongue is teasing to get past my lips. At first, I tease him by fighting the intrusion of his tongue. But soon my tongue is dueling with his. I don't know how long the kiss would have lasted if Dad hadn't turned on the porch light. Danny and I both get the hint so the kiss halts. I guess I better tell Danny good night.

"Good night, Lace." Danny leans his forehead against mine. "Thanks again for tonight."

"Goodnight, Danny." I whisper.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Confessions of Sins**

"Oh yeah." I blush. Then I grow serious. I feel like I'm at a confessional confessing my sins. "I didn't want him to stop."

"But you stopped him. Right?" Sarita pulls herself off the floor. "It didn't take Clara seeing you to stop? Did it?"

"No. I stopped him before that." I curl up into a ball and push my back into the headboard. "But.."

"What?" Sarita waits for this answer from me.

"I wonder if part of it was because I'm on my period." I admit. Grandma Ross took me to get help with my periods coming so irregular. I was put on birth control to help regulate my menstrual cycle. I don't know why I brought that up besides the fact it seems like every time I have a sleepover, I'm on my period. "As soon as Danny undid my pants, I thought of that."

"He what!" Sarita screams angrily. If Danny was here, she'd completely crush his male parts.

"Shhh." I place my hand over Sarita's mouth.

I must add that Danny and I have been dating for two weeks. In those two weeks, we have kissed but no heavy make outs like when he snuck into my bedroom. Well until yesterday. Dad doesn't let us be alone that much. More like at all. Danny snuck into my window when Dad took Clara to softball practice. I had stopped Danny from his advances right before Clara barged into my room.

NOTE TO SELF: Lock bedroom door when Danny sneaks in window. Clara hasn't said much about the fact that Danny had his shirt open. He kind of was buttoning it when she barged in. Luckily, I was on the bed by myself. Danny was standing in front of the mirror talking to me. Clara gave me a disgusted look before playing a decoy with Dad so I could get Danny out of our house.

"Lacey, you went from your first kiss with the guy to almost letting him have a field goal." Sarita is in shock.

"I think the term is touch down. Not sure what base he was on." I shrug.

"Actually, it is home run. He got to a lot of bases. But I figured you had no clue either way." Sarita leans on her elbow. "What are you thinking? Why are you so upset?"

"Danny." I hesitate. "He is trying to make me his next conquest. While he is doing that, Regina was really hurt by him. But he is trying to get me..."

"Listen. Not that I'm taking up for Danny. But he has a reputation that isn't really true. I heard Regina bragging to her entourage that Danny only had one girl before her. That was some older slut- Regina's words not mine- at that science camp he went to." Sarita quirks her mouth slightly.

I forgot to mention something about Danny that few ever think about. Danny is really intelligent. He's like up there with Rico intelligent. Maybe in smarter. Rico says Danny is the lead man at the science camp. Which isn't as nerdy as it sounds according to Rico. They get to travel a lot to NASA and other places. Danny goes because his dad insists. But it seems there are cute camp counselors. One was eighteen and all the boys were after her. She took Danny's virginity, which got Danny and her both kicked out of camp when they got caught. Rico had told me all about it when it happened. Danny was fourteen. He dated around but according to what Sarita is saying, Danny never slept around. Danny told me the same the yesterday when I told him I wasn't going to be his next sexual conquest. He did have sex with Regina though. Yuck.

"That is hard to believe. Danny seems like he's been around. But Danny told me the same thing. He said his reputation was worse than he was. He laughed about it." I wiggle around to get more comfortable. "Regina is mad over the fact he was trying to be with me. But dropped her."

"Really?" Sarita scratches her chin. "Danny is weird."

"For wanting me?" I ask as I give Sarita a look as if to say what is so weird about Danny wanting me.

"No. That is about the only thing not weird about him. Danny is weird because so many girls would give it up to him but the way the girls were talking, he doesn't sleep around like we thought." Sarita wiggles her fingers. "Paint my nails and tell me how hot he kisses. I want all the details."

"It's embarrassing." I pull out a bag of fingernail polish. Aunt Nell always buys me polish and mails it to me.

"So." Sarita frowns. "Details. I'm your bestie."

"True. Nothing like sharing being felt up and groped with a friend." I giggle. "Thanks for making me feel better, Sarita. But promise you won't make me think about how stupid I am with Danny."

"I promise." Sarita watches me apply dark red fingernail polish to her nails. "Lacey, what if we're wrong about him? Danny seems to be after you a lot. Since last year at least."

"You and Phoebe were delusional about thinking Danny stared at me last year. He wasn't checking me out as you both claim. Besides, what if we're right? I can't let him hurt me." I paint Sarita's other fingernail."I'm too young for sex. But I'm too weak for Danny."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Sarita and I spend the night talking about Danny and my relationship. I have to agree with her to be careful around Danny. I wouldn't want to be used like Scott did her.

* * *

The next day at school, I'm sleepy. That is what I get for staying up with Sarita chatting all night. Danny makes a beeline towards me. Jo is once again by his side. She nods at me with her pouty smile. She acts strange at times. I don't get her. Or Danny and her for that matter.

"You didn't call me last night. I know it is a school day but we never go a day without talking. I didn't see you in school yesterday either." I say not really caring but teasing him.

"I know." Danny takes my hand. He acts like he fears I am going to jerk it away. What is with that? "I had some things to do. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to ignore you."

"It isn't a big deal, Danny." I chuckle. He is so cute the way he is always trying to please me.

"I'm glad. I missed you." He smiles with relief.

"I guess that maybe I missed you too." I shrug as I flirt with him. Look at me flirting with Danny. "I guess I kind of like you enough to not let it bother me. You are  
kind of weird….And godlike in other ways." I wiggle my eyebrows. "Seriously, it will take some time to make you grovel for my forgiveness though. I mean my boyfriend is a hottie but I deserved at least a call."

I don't care that Jo is there. I love how Danny smiles when I flirt with him like this. Jo giggles at us causing me to look at her. I get a little embarrassed. But not enough to let it bother me.

"I was thinking to make it up to you, let me cook you dinner." Danny smirks as he adds. "At my house. Mom and Dad are going to Manhattan for a romantic weekend. Maybe you could come over Saturday and let me cook."

"You know how to cook?" I tease him with a charming smile. That is when Jo butts in.

"He is a great cook." Jo fidgets with her long curls. "Our parents made us both take some cooking class when our families went on a cruise last Spring Break."

"Oh." I can't help the little twinge of jealousy I feel when Jo reminds how close their families are. Thus, how close they are.

"It didn't help Jo though." Danny teases as he nudges Jo's shoulder with his. "Jo still can't boil water."

I laugh as Jo states. "That's enough, Desai."

It is kind of cute how close they are. I hope it isn't romantic close. But I don't exactly get that vibe from them. The way I see it, if Danny wants Jo, he can have her. I am not the type to fight for a boy. Either he wants me or he doesn't. I never got girls that fight over guys cheating. No boy is worth it if he doesn't appreciate what he has. I want the type of love that mom and dad shared. I won't settle for less. I remember mom telling me that when I confided in her that I was starting to like Danny for more than just a friend. I told her about the kiss. I remember her kissing my forehead and saying that someday when I'm old enough, she hopes a man loves me as much as dad loves her. And that I love that man back as much as she does dad. I'll never forget that because at the time I felt so mature for a ten year old.

"So, how about it?" Danny places his hands around my waist and pulls me close. "Dinner at my house Saturday?"

"Sure." I answer as he leans in for a long kiss. Yes, Danny always seems to make our kisses heated even when I plan on a quick peck.

By the way, I say _sure_ but I'm almost positive that Dad will never let me go to Danny's house without his parents home. I feel a sudden pain in my heart caused by guilt. I must confess my sins. I am going to lie to my dad for the first time ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dinner at Danny's**

I watch as Danny holds the serving spoon up to my mouth. "Taste."

I lick the sauce from the spoon slowly. "Mmm. It is good."

"Thanks." Danny winks. He then slides his index finger across my lips. I notice a little bit of sauce on the tip of his finger. He places his finger in his mouth and licks it. He gives me a seductive look that causes me to immediately cross my legs. "It is my specialty."

"It is really good." I say as I watch him dish me out some pasta and add some sauce.

I notice he has a bottle of wine pulled out ready to open. I take a deep breath before stating. "Danny, no offense. But I don't go for underage drinking. Even if it is only a little wine at a meal. Sorry."

Danny glances up at me. His grin is intoxicating. Who needs alcohol when Danny gives me a buzz? He states calmly. "No offense taken."

Danny places the wine back on the wine rack before he opens his refrigerator. I fiddle with my cloth napkin as I wait to see what else he will come up with us to drink.

"I don't mind water." I tell him when I notice there is bottled water chilling on one of the refrigerator's shelves.

"Awha. Here is something." Danny pulls out a bottle of sparkling apple cider. "Okay?"

"Perfect." I chuckle as Danny pulls two wine glasses off the counter.

The greatest thing about the meal is the conversation. Yes, Danny can cook. I am not one of those girls that shies away from eating in front of a guy. Food is my passion only second to Danny's lips. Heeeheee. Anyway, my mom taught me to enjoy a good meal and work if off later. She said it was a must being in the family of Grandma Ross, who loves to feed people. I let my mind roam there for a second. Food does that to me. The thing is that Danny and I have this unexpected ease around each other. The past seems to have been swept away as we enjoy each other's company. I don't remember ever being this relaxed around anyone for the longest time. As a matter of fact, I don't remember feeling this happy since Mom passed away.

After dinner, Danny and I go to his room. He puts on some music as he sits on the bed. He pats the bed beside him. I go sit next to him. This is when I get nervous. What does Danny expect from me tonight?

That is when I feel my heart race like I'm soaring over a cliff. Danny Desai says to me. To me! Lacey Porter. "I love you, Lace."

I take in a deep breath before saying back. Yes, I actually allow words to slip from my mouth. "I love you too, Danny."

It doesn't take long before conversation is not a happening thing. Danny and I are laying on his bed making out as if this what is known as the dessert part of the dinner. It is yummy. Before I know it, Danny manages to have his shirt off while our making out continues. I run my fingers over his chest because frankly it is Danny's chest. What girl wouldn't take advantage of touching Danny's bare skin? I'm not an idiot. I'm going to touch that skin! Then my fingers entangle in Danny's hair. He has glorious hair. What? I haven't said that word in a long time. It fits the occasion. Somehow we manage to be sitting back up from laying on Danny's bed. I'm not sure how that happened but Danny is against the headboard of his bed and I am a little in front of him on my knees.

I sigh as I once again begin to rub my finger over Danny's bare chest. I lean and kiss the skin right below Danny's ear. I then have an overwhelming urge to kiss more of Danny. I turn to straddle him. What am I thinking? Because I'm not sure I am. My mouth immediately goes to Danny's chest. I am slowly placing light feathery kisses on Danny's neck. My tongue juts out quickly causing the tip of my tongue to rake along the outline of Danny's collar bone.

"Lacey." Danny moans. By the way he moans, I'm thinking it is because a girl licking your chest was one thing. Been there done that with other girls. But Lacey Porter being the one to lick said chest. Put it this way, Lacey Porter doesn't lick chest until now. Well, Danny is acting like he can't handle this. Guiltily I admit, that makes me continue for some add reason. Odd may be the wrong word. I know the reason but it isn't like me at all.

Danny entangles his fingers in my hair. He pulls me up to kiss his mouth. Tongues fight furiously in a battle of need, desire, and….animal instinct. Moaning by both male and female echoes against the bedroom walls. Okay, I admit I'm embellishing my thinking here. But dang ditty dang, this boy can kiss. Yes, you can bet that is another Grandma Ross saying. I bet she'd never dream I'd be using her words in this context. Naughty me.

Danny swallows when I pull back. He understands that we are getting too heated. Time for me to bring us back to our senses. OH BOY! I look at the way his eyes are staring at me. It is true that when desire is there, the pupils dilate. I bet my eyes are nothing but pupils. I'm not sure this is what I first had in mind. Because in front of Danny's hormonal teenaged, bugging eyes, I criss-crossed my arms. I grip the edge of my shirt and pull it off before tossing it aside. Of course, it is before I toss it aside. I mean I'd have to go with the shirt if I toss it aside and not take it off. Okay, I need to think or not think or to not do what I want to do. Oh gosh, I want to do this so bad.

Danny stares at me as he licks his lips. No sports bra. But lace. Nice sculpted lace over my girly parts. Danny rubs the back of his neck. It is as if he is questioning himself. Was he allowed to touch? He had before. But that ended in disaster. Oh well. I did slap him last time we made out for going there. But I did take off my shirt this time. Go for it, boy. It is worth the slap if it came down to that. Not like I'm going to slap him for something I started. He gulps as he reaches to caress me over the lace. Hmm. No slap. It is then I know exactly what Danny is thinking because I am thinking the same. He and I both wonder what would happen with skin on skin play.

He slips his hand behind my back. Just like that, with a quick flick of his fingers, he snaps my bra open. Then he slides back to pull my bra from my shoulders. I don't know who or what possesses me but I arch against Danny. Oh boy.

I lean in biting Danny's lip. He runs his tongue across my lips as both lips part in another frenzied kiss. The kiss is sloppy but lust filled. Pleasure filled to. It covers all the bases for being sinful as our mouths make love like we want our bodies to do.

Like a sex crazed girl, I continue arching in Danny's lap. Thus, the boy continues his groping of his girlfriend, which is me. Life is good. Like a beautiful melody playing on an old record player. Grandma Ross still has one of those things in case you're confused of how a sixteen year old girl knows about record players.

'SCCCCcccccratchhh!' Yep. That meant the beautiful music has stopped. Why? Because of my not so beautiful words.

"I want to make love to you, Danny." Only I said other words that weren't lady like or pretty.

I guess because I've listened to Sarita too much and guys are supposed to like that type thing. I want to grab my own mouth and stick soap in it. This isn't me. This girl sitting half naked on top of Danny isn't who I am. Suddenly, it dawns on me that I may be lusting after Danny. I am even in love with him. But I'm not ready for this. I am not doing this for me but for the guy beneath me to prove I am worthy of him and his declaration of love.

Danny turns his head sideways. He looks at me strangely. Okay..that word was dirty. But he is a teenage boy. And obviously the word is already in his head anyway.

Debating time. Heart vs. head. To have sex or not to have sex. Did I mention he is a teenage boy? Of course he is going to want to do what I just suggested! Duh.

Danny grabs my hair and pulls me into another kiss. Then his tongue licks down her neck. Heaven is just a couple of pairs of jeans being discarded away. If this is true, why do I feel so numb all of the sudden? Why am I feeling that I need to stop this? Also, why do I feel guilty ford wanting to stop this?

"I do want you, Danny." I whisper . Gosh, I know I sound sexy. I sound like I am practicing to be a phone sex girl. That word earlier. The top of the list of bad words besides cussing God, as Grandma Ross would say. What the heck was I saying? Why didn't I say ..hey, let's get busy? Not the words I said. But the fact is that I said it!

Guess what? I am worthy. I am worthy enough to do what I want with my own body. Right now, that is not having sex before I'm ready to. No matter how many girls Danny has had or not had. I am not one to just please him without being sure of what I want. I hate I started something that I can't finish. But reality of my own words hit like a tone of bricks. This is not who Lacey Porter is. I am trying so hard to make Danny want to keep me that somewhere between dinner and our make out, I took on another façade to please him. My mother would shake her head at me and tell me that I'm better than this. My dad would get out a gun.

"I can't do this, Danny." I say in a short breathless sentence.

"Yeah, like that isn't even right." Danny stands and goes to lean on the wall. He runs his hand through his now messed up hair.

"Danny, I'm sorry." I pull the hair back from my eyes as I fold my arms over my exposed chest.

This is the part when Danny says goodbye. I can feel it.

"Do you want to go talk?" I push myself up to stand as I place my shirt back on. I have no idea where my bra went. Danny is silent as he glances at me. I get it. I do. "I guess I should go."

"Honey." Danny pulls me to his lap as we sit on the bed again. He can tell I'm anxious now. He can tell I am putting on an act. "Please…of all things. Don't be afraid of us."

"I'm trying." My confidence slides away slowly. "You can get any girl willing to do what you want. What does that mean for me?"

"You're worth the wait." Danny sighs out. Then he says the strangest thing. "Please don't leave without warning. I can't lose you now. You're important to me. Okay?"

"Mmhmm." I lay my head on Danny's shoulder. "I still love you. But I won't do something I'm not ready for." I'm still reeling from the fact Danny told me he loved me first.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know." Danny rakes his hand down my arm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Tease**

I wake the next day to a text from Danny. I smile as I read.

**Sorry, Lace. Dad sent for me to come to Manhatten with him and mom. C u at school Monday at lunch. Love, Danny **

I place my phone down on the nightstand as I stretch with a yawn. I hear my Grandma Ross downstairs telling Dad to hurry all of us for Sunday morning worship. We go every other weekend with her to church even dad goes. Just great. Not only will I feel guilty for what I almost did with Danny last night but also my lie to dad. I told him I was seeing Danny at _Johnny Cakes_ then hanging with friends. I didn't dare tell him I was going to Danny's house alone.

Church was nice. I love the morning singing. Clara was fidgety as usual. Now, that I'm home I decide to call Sarita. When she answers the phone, I'm surprised by what sounds like crying.

"Sarita, what's wrong?" I ask with concern.

"I can't believe it, Lacey." Sarita sobs into the phone. "Didn't you check your phone? I called you all morning."

"No." I say as my heart breaks for my friend. "I had it off during church."

"Watch the video if it was sent. Then meet me at _Johnny Cakes_ in our usual booth. I'll be with Rico. I need you, chica." She hangs up before I can ask what is going on.

My heartbreaks for Sarita even more when I see a video of Sarita and Scott on my phone screen. Dad isn't home or I'd probably turn it in to him. It is Sarita having sex with Scott. The only thing that is even a plus is they are hidden by a sofa. It looks vaguely familiar. I realize it is Danny's sofa. I feel my throat burn as I think about this happening after she gave her virginity to him. I'm confused but I'll save questions for later.

At the diner, I see Sarita sitting with Rico. He has his arm thrown around her shoulder consoling her. I hurry to our booth and plop down quickly.

"I saw." I say weakly as I reach across the table and squeeze her hand. "I'm so sorry, Sarita."

"I was so stupid." Sarita wipes her hand across her cheek. "I knew how he treated me before but I still let him talk me into going to Danny's house last night."

"Last night?" I feel the breath escape my lungs. "When?"

"Really late. After midnight." Sarita answers as another sob escapes her throat. "Danny had to go out of town but he told Scott he could use his place. But not his parents' room or his." Sarita's eyes are red rimmed as she tries desperately not to cry again. "I hate myself."

"Don't say that." Rico and I both say at the same time. We both look at each other with concern. I've heard of girls becoming extremely depressed due to such things. Sarita is a lot weaker than everyone sees her. They think she is this angry girl with an attitude. However, she is really just a girl who puts up walls. I can see them crumbling down at this and it scares me for her.

"We should tell my dad." I say as I glance at Rico hoping he will back me. "This is illegal, Sarita."

"But I don't want your dad to see this." Sarita places her head on her folded arms. Her shoulders shake as she continues to sob.

"He won't. I promise. Dad will let another officer look at it." I say quickly.

Rico agrees. "Sarita, it is best to turn this in."

Sarita nods in agreement which relieves me very slightly.

That is when I see Archie, Scott, and Regina walking in the diner. My eye twitches as I grow angry at the audacity of them laughing when they have ruined my best friend's life. I don't know what is coming over me. But you better believe I'm going to let them know how totally repugnant it was to do this to Sarita. I nod to Rico, who makes sure to comfort Sarita so I can deter Regina, Scott, and Archie from heading our way.

I lean to whisper to Rico. "Get her out of here."

Rico nods as he watches me stand up to run interference between the _haves_ and us.

I march up to the three after I make sure that Rico has Sarita safely out the back door of _Johnny Cakes_. "How dare you show your faces in public after what you did to Sarita?"

I am not yelling because I don't want the whole diner to hear. But it is obvious how angry I am.

"Chill out, Lacey." Scott slumps into one of the restaurant booths. He places his elbows on the table as he continues to speak. "It isn't like I forced her to have sex. She banged me willingly."

I know my eye twitches again due to the anger that spreads over me. "You do realize that what you did is illegal?"

"Whoa!" Scott's eyes bug out and I have this momentary satisfaction in seeing him terrified. "Archie, you didn't say it was illegal."

"I'm sure Lacey won't let anyone press charges. After all, it could have been her instead of Sarita." Regina looks smugly at me. "If she wasn't such a tease with Danny."

"Excuse me?" My throat turns dry as I look bewildered at Regina.

Archie speaks up as he sits down in the booth. "You don't get it. Do you? It was a game. The soccer team was supposed to get a virgin each. It was to see if we could. A game. That's all. But we had to have proof. Danny let us all use his video equipment. His dad has all this surveillance due to being rich. Why do you think I asked you out so many times? Why do you think Cole has interest in Phoebe suddenly?"

Regina giggles in an evil manner as she adds. "Really, Lacey? You seriously thought Danny wanted to be with you over me? You knew deep down it wasn't real. Didn't you?" I don't know how I look but obviously it is hurt. "Oh. You did. How sad."

I swallow the burning that is coming from the pit of my stomach. But I will not let this group or Danny tear me down. I will not let them get by with what they did to Sarita.

"Laugh now because I doubt you'll be smiling when you're someone's B**ch in prison." Yes, I said exactly what you think I said. Then I walk out.

I feel like my heart has been stabbed over and over. I feel like Danny is holding the knife and twisting. However, I can't dwell on how hurt I am when Sarita is going through so much more right now. I don't allow myself to cry as I drive my car towards Sarita's home.

The thing that I haven't told you about Sarita is that her mother is a single mom. Her father basically dropped her mother when he found out she was pregnant in high school. Sarita is already scarred when it comes to men. Scott was the only boy she ever allowed to break down her walls. The sad thing is that Sarita really cares for him or this would never have happened.

I get out of the car and walk slowly to Sarita's front door. I will not feel self pity right now when my friend needs me so desperately. Don't get me wrong. I'm breaking down inside but that can wait.

Sarita is on the sofa crying when I walk in.

"Where is your mom?" I rub her arm up and down watching curiously while Rico paces back and forth.

Sarita shrugs. "She can't know. She will hate me." Sarita snubs a little before adding. "Mama taught me better."

"Listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. They did." I pull Sarita's face up by the chin to look at me. "Your mother could never hate you, Sari. You're her world. Do you understand? You mean so much to so many people."

"I'm so ashamed." Sarita's eyes are swollen from crying. "I knew better after how he treated me."

"You fell for him." I smile weakly as I push one of Sarita's curls from sticking to her wet cheek. "We all are looking for that special someone. It is easy to lie to ourselves but that doesn't make us wrong. It makes Scott wrong. NOT YOU."

"He's an idiot!" Rico screams. He then rants in so many foul words that I can't keep up with him. He is slamming his fist against his palm threatening bodily harm to Scott.

Sarita actually chuckles slightly at Rico's actions. It is kind of funny seeing a flamboyantly gay cousin threaten someone with such vigor. But I think he could take him as angry at he is. I love that Rico is Sarita's cousin. He loves her so very much. I look up to see Sarita's mom walk in the door. Her name is Maria. She looks confused as she makes her way to her daughter.

"What is wrong with my beautiful princess?" Maria says as she sits beside of her daughter.

"Oh mama." Sarita falls into her arms and I know it is my cue to live.

Rico walks me out. "She'll be fine. I'll keep a watch on her tonight. IF you think Sarita or I have a bad temper, Aunt Maria will make us look like peace loving hippies."

We laugh as I give him a quick hug. "Take care of our girl. Make sure she knows I'll be here if she needs me any hour."

"I will." Rico assures me before he heads back into the house.

I know that Maria Sanchez will make sure that dad finds out about the video. I love Danny but if he had anything to do with this, he deserves to get what is coming. I can't believe I'm doubting Danny's involvement. His attention came out of nowhere. Of course, he is guilty.

When I get home, I make it up to my bedroom. I lock my door before throwing myself on the bed. I can't stop the crying once it starts. I feel broken and stupid for letting Danny into my heart. I know at least I didn't get what Sarita got. I won't even pretend my broken heart is up to par with what Sarita is going through. However, I still hurt. I'll not show it. I'll be brave and strong in front of others. I'll be there for my best friend. But I will cry in my private moments because the pain of losing Danny is too strong. However, I ask myself did I ever really have him?

I curl into a fetal position. I can't believe Danny called me a tease to the _haves_. However, I let my mind wonder to the fact that is what I was or was I? I didn't plan on leading him on. I changed my mind. I had that right. And I'm glad that I didn't allow Danny me.

I miss my mom with a sudden urgency that I haven't felt this strong since I heard the news of her death. I long for her hug and her words of encouragement. I want to hear my mother say to me that I am strong. I am brave. I am worth being loved.

Then I close my eyes and I smell the perfume that my mom used to wear. It stings my nostrils so strong that I sit up to take in deeply the air around me. Some may think this is my imagination getting the best of me. But I know the truth. It is then I smile because I am strong. I am brave. I am worthy of being loved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Life of Lacey**

I don't know how long that I've been held up in my room before I finally fall asleep. The next morning, it is difficult but I roll out of bed to get ready to start the new week in school. My phone rings as I wipe my hand over my swollen eyes.

"Hello." I say after I see it is Sarita. "How are you doing?" I ask as I bite my lip wanting to hear she's fine. But I know she's not.

"I'll live." Sarita sighs out. "I'm gonna skip school today. Mom said she wants to go to the police station and file charges. Should I?"

"Yes." I say without hesistation knowing that Danny may be involved. I also know from being a police chief's daughter that Danny will get the least chance of parole. He'll be sent up. But what he did, it was inexcusable. And that hurts because despite all of this, I still love him. "Whoever is involved in this needs to know they can't do girls how you were done."

"Okay." Sarita sounds like she's lost the battle. I know I'd be the same. "Thanks, Lace. I'm glad I have a friend like you."

We talk a little more before I get up to head to school. My heart beats faster as I walk the halls heading towards my first class. I can hear whispers about Sarita that I choose to ignore. I won't give any of them the satisfaction of knowing they are getting to me or Sarita.

Tyler and Phoebe show up but Rico stayed home with Sarita. We all walk down the hall knowing that these people, the ones that think they rule the school, the _haves_, think they won.

That is when I spot Danny standing next to his locker with Jo right beside him. Regina gives me a smug look as she seems to saddle up next to Danny on his other side. Jo looks at me and smiles. That smug witch has no right. Then I take a deep breath. It feels so sharp as the air hits my lungs.

I walk straight up to Danny. Before he says a word to me, I simply say with disdain. "We're through."

Like that. I walk off with shoulders straight and face held high. Phoebe walks with me as we try to pretend that this is not bothering any of us. Tyler takes a deep breath before he heads our way.

I won't cry for him. Danny is not worthy of my tears. I make it to the bathroom before I stumble slightly. I feel so faint suddenly. I splash water in my face as I look at myself in the mirror. I can hear Phoebe gasp at someone entering. It is Jo.

"How dare you." Jo states vehemently.

"This is really none of your business." I say as I cross my arms over my chest. "I don't owe any of you anything."

"Can you leave us, Phoebe?" Jo asks but it is more of an order. Phoebe glances at me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Phoebe asks with sincerity. She is alerting me that she'll stay if I need her.

"Yeah. I can handle this." I say as I hear the bell ring. Phoebe scurries away to find Tyler.

"I don't know what game you're playing or why you'd want to hurt him after what he's done for you." Jo states angrily before I can ask what it is exactly that Danny has done for me. Dating me was not a favor that I should be honored by. She rants on. "He was so afraid to get back into your life. He was afraid you'd push him away again. But like an idiot I convinced him you were ready to be our friends again. I convinced him that he could love you and not be afraid. Is this some sick game you wanted to play to make him hurt worse? He was just stopping the blaming of himself for your mom's death. Danny was so messed up in his head. He made great progress last year. Why are you trying to cause him so much pain? "

"What! Wait!" I say interrupting her. "What does Mom's death have to do with anything?"

Jo slides down the wall and places her hands over her face. "Tara hated your family with a passion." Jo cries into her hands. "That day..." I know she means the day Danny accidentally killed Tara. Jo continues. "She said awful things to Karen about Danny having a crush on you. Tara slapped Karen knocking her down. Then she said she was going to run you out of the yard. That you were looking for money by hanging out to make Danny fall for you just like your mom was." Jo goes on as I stand there staring in bewilderment. What the heck she is rambling about? Still. What does this have to do with my mom? "She was going to say things. Hurtful things that no little girl should hear, Lacey. She said racist things too. Danny lost it. He grabbed one of his dad's golf clubs and hit Tara. He hit her hard." Jo was blubbering as I slide down beside her.

"But Danny choked her accidentally." I whisper feeling like my own throat has a rope wrapped around it.

Jo shakes her head back and forth. "Karen handed Danny the rope and made up the story. The golf club killed her. Tara was going to tell you about a baby that died. Danny wanted to protect you from that? He knew it would hurt. He only wanted to stop Tara from going into the yard after you not kill her."

"What are you talking about, Jo?" I ask. At this point, tears are running down my cheeks. "What baby?"

"Danny was wrong about what he thought because Tara was wrong. Tara was going to tell your mom had a baby by Vikram. It died at birth." Jo wipes her hand harshly under her eyes. "It was your aunt Nell but Danny misunderstood Tara's ranting. Danny told me the whole story when you dropped us as friends. He cried because he loved you so much. I can't believe you befriended us again only to push us away. I understand you were confused about your mom dying. But you just had to hurt Danny again. Why?"

I shake my head trying to wrap my mind around this story. "The coroner..."

"Was paid off by the Desais to go with a self defense story." Jo whispers as if that part is the only twisted thing about her story.

A memory flashes of me when I was small. Aunt Nell crying on mom's shoulders talking about never being able to have children now. It messed her up. I didn't know what that meant. Then I think of my recent birthday party. I think of Nell's jealousy in the kitchen of how mom could've had Vikram but didn't. It was all because Mom could've had what Nell wanted so badly but chose dad instead. The men she goes through to validate something inside herself. Aunt Nell is broken. It was becoming clear the pain Nell felt when around her own sister. For once in my life, I want to hug Aunt Nell and tell her that mom loved her. That we love her.

I sit there momentarily still trying to understand and process this information Jo gave me. The questions of Danny's guilt over the Scott and Sarita situation still plagues me. "But the video of Sarita."

"What video? What are you talking about?" Jo glances at me like I have a third eye. She told me this major life changing event and I'm asking about a video. "Danny and I had to go to meet our parents in Manhattan the night before last."

"Scott used Danny's house." I look at her trying to understand what is going on. This news of Danny killing his aunt to protect me is causing my heart to ache. Therefore, I need to concentrate on the video. "He let him."

Jo shrugs between the tears that are still flowing down her face. Black streaks of mascara stain her pale skin. "Danny always lets the guys use his house. What does Danny allowing Jana and Scott the use of his house have anything to do with Sarita?"

"Jana?" I take in much needed air. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate. "How do you know it was Jana?"

"I was there when Scott asked Danny for the keys." Jo still glances at me strange. She just told me huge secret about Danny killing his aunt and I'm going on about Sarita, Jana, and Scott.

"I can't think right now." I hold my head in my hands trying to understand this bombardment of information. "Danny wasn't..." I try to shake my head from the cobwebs formed there.

Jo states as she leans her head against the tile wall. "Danny was so confused at age eleven about what he did. I didn't find out the truth until you left our group. Danny thought because he mistakenly killed Tara for your mom and you that it was some weird fate thing with the wreck. That the punishment was to see you sad and heartbroken because he tried to not let that happen when he killed Tara. When you pulled away from us, he almost spiraled out of control. The guilt, the trauma, then losing the girl he fell in love with from such a young age." Jo turns her head to look at me.

"Danny loves me?" It comes out more like a question than a statement.

"He loves you so much, Lacey. How do you not see that?" Jo forrows her dark eyebrows together like I am living in another world than she is.

I notice the floor is wet due to early morning mopping by the janitor. I notice the third sink over is dripping so loudly it makes my head throb. There are exactly two ceiling tiles missing in the ceiling. Five of the ceiling tiles remaining are stained a rusty brown due to past roof leaks. Six floor tiles are cracked.

Repeating of Danny's words echo in my head.

_"Please…of all things. Don't be afraid of us."..."Please don't leave without warning. I can't lose you now. You're important to me."_

I jump up without saying another word to Jo. I run from the bathroom. I run down the hall and out the door. I run to a safe place. That place is to my dad at the police station.

"Hold up." Dad happens to be walking in the station when I blindly bump into him. "Hey, kiddo, what's wrong? I got back from taking Sarita's statement. She's strong. She's going to be okay."

I look at him searching for solace. "Danny and I broke up."

The words sound so strange considering all that is happening. Dad grabs me by the shoulders to steady me. I realize that I am shaking. Dad states with concern. "Lacey, why did you break up with Danny?"

I hear the words and notice something strange in them. "How did you know it was me who broke up with Danny and not the other way around?"

Dad smiles as he pulls me in to kiss my forehead. Then he pulls me back out to look at me again. "Because Danny looks at you like I looked at your mother."

It hits me all the misinterpretation of Danny's words. How I placed things in my head to see as I wanted to see. How I had to see to make things easier. The words unreal as I think back on what was really said verses what I thought. The time in the hall with Archie and Danny talking. Danny was saying they all know his feelings about me. That none of them would date me. It hits me that he meant that none of them had a chance with me. That Danny has cared for so long that everyone saw it but me. All the times my friends said that Danny was checking me out was pushed aside because I thought it was my friends saying what they wanted me to hear. Could it all be true? Could I have been the one pushing away Danny's affections towards me?

I notice a bird flying high above me before it lands in the nest of an oak tree. The bird has a worm dangling from its beak. I notice the badge on Dad's shirt is dull with smudges of fingerprints on it. It was always so perfectly shined when mom was alive. I notice the clouds form in the shapes of animals. I notice the crack in one of the windows of the police station.

Dad smiles again. It is then that I realize that Dad knows me much more than I know myself. "Don't you think you should head back to school and fix things with Danny?"

After I turn to head back to school, I take in a deep breath of air. I smell lilacs where none are seen. My mother's favorite flower thus her favorite perfume smell. I close my eyes and reopen them to see the world around me. How long has it been since I've looked past what is inside me to the reality of the outside world? How long have I misinterpreted this Life of Lacey.

I whisper as I head back to school to talk to Danny. "Thanks again, Mom."


	18. Chapter 18

_Note: Danny's POV. I forgot that I was supposed to do one POV chapter of Danny. So here it is. Then we get the last chapter._

**Chapter 18: Take my Breath Away**

I feel numb and breathless all at once. I thought Lacey was going to allow me a chance this time around. It hurts so much that I have to lean against the locker to hold myself up. I glance at those around me. These acquaintances that follow me like lost puppies waiting on a handout. What is their treat of choice? Me. They always take a piece of me and give nothing back.

I've kept up this façade up since I was eleven. I've pretended to be this charismatic guy that charms his way through life. But inside, I'm just a sixteen year old male that has been in love with this perfect girl for as long as I can remember. I have waited patiently to have her accept me. But I guess that fate doesn't want me happy. Why should I be? I killed my own aunt. A fact that I live with every day. And that comes to another part that no one knows of me. I have a dark side that I keep at bay. A side that has seen too much in my life for a sixteen year old. A kid that got beat up daily in juvie for six months. A kid that saw a death at my hands of another human being.

My father and mother try to fix every thing in my life. They love me as I do them. However, there is one thing they can't fix for me. That is when she breaks my heart. The power only Lacey Porter has to do to me.

I smirk because I have to maintain my calm demeanor. I say as I wink at some random girl standing near. "I guess I'm back on the market."

I don't even notice this girl's looks or reaction. I hear a few chuckles alerting me that I did my job well. I am still the leader of the pack. Jo asks something but I ignore her. I hate that I ignore Jo. Because of all the people here, Jo is the only real friend I have. She stood by me despite it all. We are like family to each other. She is the only one out of all these people that knows how great Lacey really is. I hear Regina try to speak to me but I feel like I'm about to hyperventilate. I push her off me as I walk away from all the vultures gathered around me. I need to get out of here before I break down in front of them.

I change into the clothes I use to work out for soccer practice. I guess I can look like I have it all together by practicing. Yeah. That will work. I end up sweating more than usual probably due to the zealous, angry way I am kicking around the ball. I finally plop on the bleachers to gain my bearing. It doesn't help much as my thoughts wonder to all things Lacey.

I remember the first time I saw Lacey differently. When she became more than one of my two best friends. I was ten and it literally took my breath away. We had been out all day gathering frogs to put in Mrs. Browser's desk drawer. She had failed one of my essays so Lacey said we could get back at her for it. Lacey had me come home with her so she could get clean clothes on because she fell in the mud getting a large bull frog from a stump. Jo wouldn't help because she had on a new pink dress. Anyway, Lacey could hear music coming from the basement. I remember how loud she squealed when she realized her mom was painting. I followed her as she ran down the basement stairs. I stood at the top of the stairs watching her mother twirl Lacey around as they laughed and giggled. Lacey's hair fell from her pony tail due to her mother's twirling her around. I don't know why but in my ten year old mind, I noticed how beautiful Lacey looked at that moment. Judy saw me and winked. She then excused herself as I made my way to Lacey. I don't know why but I leaned and kissed Lacey quickly. I thought she would slap me but instead, she smiled. That is the first day I noticed her dimples.

I remember her words and it causes me to chuckle. She said. "Come on numb nuts, lets get those frogs into that desk."

I sit here bouncing the ball on my knees trying to put the hurt from my heart. I was so happy only a few days ago. I have no idea what happened. All I know is that Lacey said we were through. I lean my elbows on my knees trying to think of what I did wrong. Did I push too hard with the make outs? I said I'd wait for anything more. I will to. Or I would too. The thing that would be different for Lacey and me would be when we have sex, it will be making love. Not like the other girl and Regina. That was sex.

My first time with a girl was far from ideal. Mom completely freaked out and wanted to press charges on the girl. Dad didn't want any more research into the family. He only talked mom out of pressing statutory rape charges on the camp counselor because he feared that the girls parents would probe into my past and the truth of Tara's death may come to light. Her dad was a lawyer so he had his sources.

Speaking of which, I still am haunted by those memories. I have been since it happened. I didn't mean to kill Tara but I had to stop her from hurting Lacey. Aunt Tara said such spiteful things just to hurt me and Mom. The words she used to name call Lacey caused me to grow so angry and hurt. Tara wanted Marna Inc and Dad wasn't having it. She knew she could only hurt dad by hurting mom and me.

The baby thing was bad. Mom did hurt but she forgave dad. Tara was wrong about it being Judy that carried Dad's baby. It was her sister Nell. The fact was that Lacey adored her mom so much. To have Tara tell her that her mom was having an affair with my dad would hurt her. I yelled for Tara to stop then I grabbed the nearest thing to me. It was dad's golf club. I closed my eyes and swung hard thinking I'd knock Tara's feet off from under her. What I didn't know was Tara had stumbled and I hit her across her skull instead. Mom went into protective Mama bear mode and fixed everything. I remember Lacey and Jo coming in to get a drink of water as Mom called 911. Dad was told the truth and took care of paying off the right people to make it look like an accident. Since Tara had hit mom, it looked plausible that I was saving my mom. I really don't want to think about that right now.

The only other girl I have been with was Regina. Unfortunately, I got drunk at a party and things happened. Unlike some guys that treat girls like they are throw away objects for sexual use, I started dating her. I felt guilty at first so I asked her to be my girlfriend. But after a while, I did enjoy being around Regina. But she is not nor ever could be Lacey. It was easier dating girls that I knew could never hurt me like Lacey hurt me when she quit talking to us. Us being Jo and me. Therefore, I dated a lot but never committed. Regina was far from innocent. Not shaming her for it, but she was known to toss guys away once she was bored. I figure that would keep me from hurting her when I moved on. My heart belonged and will always belong to Lacey. Pretty much everyone knows that. That is why I'm confused as to why Lacey would take my heart and stomp on it. Why did she bother pulling me back into her life at all?

"Hey." It is that girl Sarita that Lacey is so close to. She doesn't look like herself today. Sarita has on an old sweat pants. Her hood of her hoodie is pulled up hiding her face. She sits down beside me as she draws in a deep breath. "So Phoebe called me and told me that Lacey broke up with you."

"Yeah." I say as I push strands of hair from my face. "I don't know what I did."

"Did you have anything do with that video?" Sarita's voice cracks as she asks me that. What video is she talking about? I have no clue so I ask.

"What are you talking about?" I rub my hands over my knees. "What video?"

"I'm sure Lacey will tell you." Sarita half smiles before standing up and nodding towards the soccer field.

There is Lacey headed my way. I blink trying to keep back the tears that I feel like crying. Guys don't cry.

Sarita leaves without another word and I stare out at Lacey coming closer to me.

I say out loud to myself. "She still takes my breath away."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: I See Clearly Now**

I see Danny staring at me and it literally causes my heart to quicken. He's still beautiful to me. You could even say he's glorious. I half chuckle despite the gnawing in my stomach due to my nerves. I approach him slowly before I pause in front of him.

Danny looks up at me placing his hand over his eyes to block the sun. His smile is no longer laced with charm but nervousness. I lick my bottom lip before I step closer.

"Can we talk?" I ask as I twist my fingers together.

He takes in a deep breath before pushing himself to sit up straighter. "Yeah." I sit next to him but not close. Danny turns his head sideways to look at me. "Sarita was talking about a video."

"Yeah." I place my hands on my knees. "It is a long story. It seems Scott filmed Sarita and he having sex in your house."

"Sarita?" Danny furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought he was dating Jana. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." I bump my knee against his knee and immediately regret it. The heat that soars through my body at the slightest skin to skin touch befuddles me. Befuddle. Yeah, I do the whole word of the day sometimes. Haha. "Regina, Archie, and Scott claimed you were going to film me and you..."

"What?" Danny clinches his fist together due to anger. I know this isn't good. I admit now after Jo's story that Danny can be violent. Not to me though.

"I know it isn't true now, Danny." I sigh. "I guess I should've asked first. But you have no idea how much..." I can feel my voice crack and I hate myself for showing emotions. Danny moves close to me and places his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder because for once, I realize, I do need to cry sometimes. So I do.

"We don't have to talk about this right now, Lace." Danny pulls me tighter. "Please. Don't cry. I can't take seeing you hurt."

It is then that I notice Danny's eyes are moist with unshed tears. It is so clear how much he loves me.

"We need to. I need to." I smile and settle my head back on his shoulder. My arms wrap around his waist as I continue to talk. "I didn't mean to push you and Jo away when my mom died. But it hurt losing her so much that I didn't want to face losing anyone like that ever again. I kept thinking that you and Jo had each other. Therefore, I thought you'd both be okay without me. I used to tell myself it was because I couldn't afford the things that you and Jo did or had. But I know that was a lame excuse I used to rationalize giving up our frienship. The real reason was losing someone hurt so much that I pushed people away. I know how much you and Jo tried to be there. But I kept pushing away until you both gave up on me."

"I never gave up on you, Lace." Danny rubs his hand up and down my arm. "Don't you see that? I was waiting patiently for you to return to me."

I blink as a tear sneaks over my eyelashes and down my cheek. I can see that Danny really did wait patiently for me. "You know something I realized today?"

"What's that?" Danny asks as he slides his hand over my back. "Sit on my lap, Lace."

I giggle even if I feel like a blubbery mess. "Right here? Where every one can see us?"

"Yes." Danny kisses my nose. That is amazingly sexy. Okay. I know I'm right in the middle of a mental breakdown here. But it is sweet of him to do something so intimate. So I have to mention it. Danny adds, bringing me out of thoughts of the nose kiss. "Please. I need to hold you."

I crawl into Danny's lap and realize that I need for him to hold me as much as he needs to be holding me. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and sob. Danny doesn't speak. He uses no words of comfort. Strangely, his silence is exactly what I need to be consoled with.

I sniff as I blubber out. "I make friends that don't need me."

"What?" Danny finally speaks. "Everyone needs you, Lacey."

I shake my head as I try to explain. "I made friends with Rico and Sarita because they had each other. Same with Tyler and Phoebe. It was kind of like you and Jo. Only with you and Jo I wanted to be a part of your lives. With Rico and Sarita, Tyler and Phoebe, I thought if I pushed them away like I did you and Jo...well...they could have each other just like you did with Jo." I continue to sob and mumble out my words hoping Danny understands me. "Clara had dad. Grandma Ross had Aunt Nell. I knew everyone had each other."

"But who had you, Lace?" Danny pulls me even tighter. "Because I wanted to have you to be there for you. And I am. I will always be. Don't you see that? I'd kill to keep you safe."

It hits me hard in the gut what Danny is trying to say. He would do exactly that. He did do exactly that. Then I realize that if an eleven year old boy can protect me from hurting because he loves me so much. How much more can the man that Danny is becoming protect me and love me? I turn my face so he sees my eyes. I want to start new and have nothing being held between us. I need Danny to know I know about Tara. I know how much he loves me.

"Jo told me everything." I see Danny's eyes switch to a frightened boy. A boy who fears losing the girl he loves. "I love you, Danny Desai. I love you more every day. I see that clearly now. But mostly, I see that you love me too."

Danny leans and kisses me. Our lips seal as if we are declaring for both of us a new beginning.

Then Danny and I run to the shower room. We strip off each other's clothes in a desperate attempt to feel more of one another. Our bodies join heatedly under the spray of the hot water. I scream Danny's name as he picks me up and tortuously makes love to me until I wilt under his aggressive, salacious lovemaking. Our bodies seethe to the passion as we join again and again.

**PSYCHE! ** Yeah, right. I'm sixteen and a virgin. I highly doubt I'd be doing it in the boy's locker room**. **To be honest, Danny and I hold one another until we hear his teammates getting ready to practice. I promise him to stay for practice so he can walk me home.

The thing is that I look at every thing differently now that I've opened my eyes to the world around me. I see clearly now because I allowed myself to grieve for the loss of mom. Yet, I know she's right here with me every day. I've become a better person for allowing myself this new clarity. I guess deep down I was afraid of facing Danny's feelings for me. It was easier to pretend it was one sided on my part. That way I made him unreachable. If he was unreachable, I wouldn't face losing Danny like I did my mom. Yes, I adore him. I still think Danny is glorious. But I know he has flaws as we all do. But with those flaws come the reality that makes each person unattainable. Which makes me able to live life fuller and without fear of tomorrow.

Danny and I are living day by day as a couple. We don't know what the future will bring. To be honest, I could see us someday marrying and having a family of our own. I think he can see the same. But we don't talk about that type thing yet. We are too young to make such permanent plans. Life is a little different now that I have my eyes wide open.

Sarita and Jo have this friendly rivalry over who is my best friend now. I won't tell either but my best friend will always be my mom. She's still who I go to when I need to talk. If I need advice, I go to my dad, my Aunt Nell, or Grandma Ross. Speaking of Aunt Nell, Dad introduced her to one of his police deputies. His name is Eddie. They are going to get married this summer. It was a fast romance but I can tell it is the one for them both.

Clara is still seeing Devon. It is a cute romance but I doubt he is permanent. Unlike Danny and I, Clara is one to live a little more before declaring her love. Scott and Archie were expelled from school and now have a record. They are considered sex offenders even if they were sixteen. They didn't have to spend time in jail though. They have good lawyers. But they will never attend Green Grove High School again. Regina wasn't involved in the video. All she did was convince Archie and Scott to go along with a story to break Danny and I up. She now has a new entourage to follow her around. Cole was never involved in the mess. He and Phoebe are now dating. Sarita has sworn off boys until college. I'm sure she will change her mind. I saw her looking at the new guy. Which turns out to be Danny and Jo's half brother. His name is Charlie. Tess and Vikram had him a few years after high school. They chose to put the boy up for adoption and have been searching for him for years now. That Vikram Desai sure got around. But now he is devoted to Karen. I can tell. It is nothing like Dad and Mom or Danny and I but they are working to keep their marriage. Anyway, Jo and Danny were told about Charlie around the time I quit hanging with them. It made them have this bond with each other which explains a lot. Sarita gets all googly eyed for Charlie and he does the same for her. Danny says he's going to set them up like I did Jo and Tyler. Which by the way, are now dating thanks to me!

As far as Danny and I, like I said, we are taking it one day at a time. We aren't in any rush to grow up. We get heated at times but Danny knows where I stand on the sex issue. I don't plan on doing anything until I'm positive and comfortable being intimate with Danny. Maybe I'll wait until marriage. Maybe I'll be with Danny soon. The thing is that I have no doubt either way that Danny will be my one and only lover. Don't get me wrong, I don't shame girls who have made the decision to have sex. It is their business who they do that with and how many they want to be with. It is their body. However, I don't want shamed for choosing to be who I am either. The thing is that I'm worth waiting for and Danny reminds me of that every day.

I'm sixteen years old. I have time to make that decision for myself. Danny agrees that it is a decision we will make together.

Well I need to go. Aunt Nell fixed my hair for a very special Valentines date with Danny. He is at the front door. I'm kind of nervous about tonight. Danny is excited and I have a sneaking feeling that he is going to give me a promise ring. And maybe I'll give him something in return. GET your mind out of the gutter. Okay, maybe it was my mind. By the way, I got him tickets to see the New York Rangers.

It looks like this life of mine is going to be GLORIOUS.

The End

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for everyone who read and responded both here and on tumblr. I enjoyed this fic as it is not my way of writing in first POV. I hope you enjoyed it and see where I was coming from. Drop me a line and let me know what you think.**


End file.
